Esta es la vida en la que por fin estaremos juntos
by Eiserne Lady
Summary: Una exterminadora y un youkai acaso ¿no pueden estar juntos? SesshomaruxSango.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora: **Esta historia se tratará sobre la pareja de SesshomaruxSango y es que ambos son mis personajes preferidos de la serie Inuyasha; debo aclarar también que solo hago esto con el afán de hacer algo un poco más productivo con mis vacaciones de verano :) así que no me denuncien ni se alarmen si la historia contiene algunas escenas subidas de nivel :D

**Aclaraciones: **Drama/Romance y será apta solo para las personas que les guste la pareja o les interese ver otros puntos de vista :) Ni los personajes de la serie ni la misma me pertenecen. ¡Ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

*

E**sta es la vida, en la que por fin estaremos juntos.**

*

**Prólogo:**

Una exterminadora y un youkai acaso ¿no pueden estar juntos? ¿Por qué no? Solo son leyes entupidas y carentes de sentido; quien decidió esto ¿nunca se enamoró? Debo sacar por conclusión que no. Quizás solamente esto se sigue aprobando por protección; pero es que el amor que nos une me coloca segura de sus dientes y sus garras filosas. Él me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él, que su instinto asesino no interferirá en lo que ambos tenemos; y yo le creo plenamente.

Ahora, ¿Cómo convencer a toda esta gente de que no intenten eliminarlo? Si en realidad los humanos de la aldea no pueden hacerle nada; él es uno de los youkais más poderosos, y perfectamente podría escapar; ¡pero no tengo idea de donde salieron estas sacerdotisas! Lo quieren sellar.. ¡No! ¿Cómo convencerles de que estamos unidos por el destino, ya que en realidad ya nos conocíamos desde hace más de 400 años?

Comienzo a pensar que .. no podré detener esto. ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿nos tendremos que volver encontrar en otros años más? ¡Cuantos! No, no lo permitiré, esta vida será el fin de todo esto, ya no más vidas posteriores, yo... ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¡no dejaré que te hagan daño! Me has protegido muchas veces, ahora es mi turno; lucharé por esto. Lucharé por ti... porque no dejaré que otra _yo _ te tenga después.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I: "Mi Vida"**

- Ya Sango ¡Despierta, que ya es hora de entrenar! – Me grita mi padre.

Me molesta que me hable así, yo siempre ya estoy despierta cuando me grita eso. Pero como de costumbre solo le respondo con un "si" que refleja claramente mi disgusto. Creo que hoy será un día común como todos los otros.

Me levanto del futón con cara de fastidio y me dirijo a asearme, me quito el kimono que ocupo para dormir y me coloco el traje de exterminadora; me hace un poco de gracia este, porque aunque es ceñido al cuerpo y de color negro, los lazos que ocupan para amarrar algunas cosas, como también las partes de armadura que cubren los hombros, las partes anteriores de la pierna por debajo de la rodilla, los antebrazos y una parte que cuelga por la cintura son de color rosa; y esto es porque soy mujer, la única de mi aldea por cierto que se dedica a esto; pero me siento contenta ya que fui yo que lo escogió, nadie nunca me obligó.

- ¡Sango! – Mi hermano me llama.

- Si Kohaku, ya salgo – siempre que me demoro mi padre envía a mi hermano para apresurarme. Así que rápidamente me hago una coleta alta y salgo a su encuentro.

- ¡Te has retrasado! – Me informa mi padre en tono severo.

- ¡Lo siento, no volverá a pasar! – respondo firme

- ¿Y tu boomerang? – ¡Mi boomerang! Ouch lo olvidé, por Kami ¿Dónde lo dejé?; se me tiene que ocurrir algo que contestar.

- Eh, ¿mi boomerang? Creo que lo dejé por aquí – Digo mientras comienzo a observar mi alrededor; en estos casos no queda otra opción que fingir demencia. Que patético y suelto un suspiro.

- Ve a buscarlo Sango, luego hablaremos sobre esto – ¡No! No quiero hablar de lo que ya sé, todo por olvidarlo.

Rápidamente me dirijo a mi cuarto, lo tomo y corro por los pasillos de madera con mi Hiraikotsu en la espalda; cuando llego me coloco en posición firme frente a él.

- Veo que ya te acostumbraste a tomarlo con una sola mano – comenta mi padre. ¡Pero que poco observador! ¿Cuántos años llevo en esto? Bueno que espero, tengo que entrenar.

Me paro en medio del patio trasero que es de tierra y comienzo a lanzar mi hiraikotsu. Con todos los años de trabajo duro puedo decir que ya casi soy una experta, es prácticamente imposible que falle un tiro, y aunque sé que suena arrogante que lo diga yo, tengo la conciencia tranquila de que nunca lo he dicho en voz alta; sería una falta de respeto para todos los otros exterminadores que son mayores y llevan toda su vida en esta profesión, u oficio como prefieran llamarlo.

Cuando mi boomerang regresa lo tomo con mi mano y lo dejo apoyado en mi espalda; observo la trayectoria que tubo y una sonrisa satisfecha se produce en mis labios al mirar los árboles derribados a la distancia. Creo entender porqué mi padre escogió esta arma para mí y no las cuchillas ni las espadas plegables; con este boomerang debo efectuar los ataques a distancia, lo cual me deja a salvo por decir así, frente a un ataque. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña al correr, mi arma se balanceaba en mi espalda y al salir del ángulo de esta derribaba a mis compañeros e incluso los árboles a mi alrededor, muchas veces estos mismos casi aplastaban a los que iban detrás de mi, también recuerdo que por este mismo motivo se me prohibió acudir a misiones con ellos hasta que entrenara lo suficiente con mi arma, gracias a eso fue que progresé tanto ya que no hubo momento del día en el que no practicara, odié mi arma por meses, yo quería ir a misiones con mi padre y los demás y lo único que lo evitaba era mi poco manejo en ese tipo de armas; durante mucho tiempo me dediqué solo a mi boomerang y cuando ya lo comencé a entender todo se volvió más fácil, me fascinó mi Hiraikotsu y quería manejarla correctamente, tenía que convertirla en mi aliada y compañera; y ahora aunque es un arma grande es con la cual me siento más cómoda, no la cambiaría por nada. Y así, luego de recordar viejos tiempos sigo con mi entrenamiento; lanzándolo varias veces más; mi padre al ver que ya poco me faltaba para tener un tiro completamente limpio y rápido me pide que pare, en un día no se alcanza la perfección así que continuamos ahora con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me preparo y ocupo mi arma como escudo contra la espada de mi padre y es que no pierde tiempo en atacarme, estoy así un tiempo hasta que alcanzo a hacerle una zancadilla con el pie al girar mi cuerpo con la pierna del impacto estirada, como un trompo y cuando lo veo que va cayendo lo ataco con la punta de mi Hiraikotsu, pero este se enterró en la tierra cuando fue esquivado.

- Buen movimiento Sango ¡vamos mejorando! – me dice mientras sigue arremetiendo contra mí con su espada, con él nunca tengo tiempo para distraerme – Muy bien, ahora si te tomaré enserio.

¿Cómo? Fue lo único que pude pensar cuando en menos de dos segundos lo siento a mis espaldas, y me hace lo mismo que yo antes, me tira al suelo, y yo sorprendida coloco mi boomerang entre nuestros cuerpos defendiéndome, apenas deteniendo su ataque. Muchas veces me he preguntado si detendría su ataque contra mí si es que no alcanzo a esquivarlo o me travesaría sin dudarlo, sea como fuera este es el peor momento que pude haber escogido para analizarlo. Tirada en el suelo como estábamos giro mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda y luego ruedo por la tierra unos metros para darme tiempo de levantarme. Una vez de pie estoy dispuesta a atacarlo cuando escucho un sonido, ¿son cadenas?; alcanzo a darme cuenta de que se trataba de la cuchilla en forma de hoz de mi hermano.

- ¿Dos contra uno? Pero que poco justo - solté cuando me vi en medio de los dos, ¿acaso pensaban atacarme juntos? Y ni tiempo tengo de poder contestarme cuando los dos se abalanzan contra mí.

Esquivo con facilidad el ataque de mi hermano, pues aunque sea bueno le llevo años de diferencia y eso en esto es un claro pasaje hacia la victoria; pero mi padre es otro tema como dije los años trabajados te dan mucha experiencia y él me dobla la edad así que es obvio a lo que me refiero.

Con mi boomerang me protejo, pero no alcanzo a ocuparlo como arma ofensiva, no me dan tiempo. OK, tengo que inmovilizar a uno; pienso y analizo lo que podría hacer después de que haga eso, necesito predecir por lo menos tres movimientos… listos. Espero hasta que mi padre me ataque, y en el momento en que retira su espada para atacarme nuevamente, lanzo con fuerza mi Hiraikotsu hacia Kohaku, a quien lo golpeo de lleno contra su cuerpo y lo arrastro varios metros lejos de mi, pero estará bien, le he dado golpes más fuertes que ese; sobrevivirá, pero yo no si no me concentro en el entrenamiento; ya liberada de mi hermano solo me queda… ¡uy! ¡Pero que tonta he sido! Seguramente mi padre debe haberse sorprendido por mi acto, tuve que atacarlo también a él; estas son las cosas que me demuestran que aún me falta. Mi padre no pierde tiempo en ir contra mí y como me quedé sin armas obligada a valerme con el quitamiento de mi traje de exterminadora; detengo el camino que recorría su espada con la cuchilla que se encuentra en mi antebrazo, esa que solo queda pegada a mi cuerpo por la unión en el inicio del codo.

- Bien pensado Sango, en verdad me has sorprendido – dice mi padre a la vez que va apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa de ¿satisfacción? Se aleja de mí y guarda su espada – Ve a ver a tu hermano, quizás lo dejaste inconciente con tu golpe. Ya es suficiente por hoy, creo que no puedes dar más de lo que vi. Vayan a lavarse y regresen a la casa para comer – Terminado de decir esto se volteó y se fue.

- Uff, ya puedo descansar - Suspiro y me dejo caer sobre el suelo, me siento agonizante. Espera un segundo - ¡¿qué fue lo que dijo? – Grito a la vez que me siento sin ninguna delicadeza - ¿qué yo no qué? ¿Qué no puedo dar más que lo que vio hoy? – siento una vena hincharse en mi frente – Pero si él que estaba perdiendo era él – mis palabras suenan con un poco de resentimiento – Ya verá la próxima vez, no lo dejaré escapar

Me afirmo en mi mano derecha para voltearme en la dirección de mi hermano, aún se encuentra tirado en el suelo, quizás sí me pasé con él esta vez, aunque tendría ya que estar acostumbrado a este tipo de golpes… mejor lo voy a ver. Una vez que llego a su lado me hinco y lo observo.

- Sí, esta inconciente – una risita escapa de mis labios, se ve tan tierno dormido – Kohaku – lo llamo para que despierte – Kohaku – lo vuelvo a llamar sin obtener respuesta – Kohaku despierta – esta vez acompañando mi llamado con mis manos que mueven sus hombros. Lo veo apretar los ojos un momento y de a poco mientras los abre, para terminar parpadeando repetidas veces - ¿te encuentras bien hermano? – le pregunto preocupada.

- Hermana – Kohaku me observa unos segundos, como recordando algo – ¡Hermana el entrenamiento! ¡Vamos tene... Ouch! –

- ¡No te levantes tan brusco! Kohaku tranquilízate, el entrenamiento ya terminó –

- ¿Pero cómo? Si yo te estaba atacando cuando… -

- Cuando te golpee – lo interrumpo.

- De veras – mira el cielo mientras parpadea – lo había olvidado – sonríe con timidez mientras se rasca la cabeza con su dedo índice.

- No importa, vamos tienes que ir a lavarte; papá nos espera para comer – le ayudo a levantarse y caminamos.

- Hermana has mejorado mucho, enserio, no se me ocurrió en ningún momento me dejarías fuera de juego – dice con sorpresa en sus palabras, me causa un poco de vergüenza que me digan ese tipo de cosas, nunca sé como contestarlas, es por eso que no digo nada, solo sonrío en forma de agradecimiento.

- ¿Sabes Kohaku? Cuando seas mayor podrás prevenir todos los posibles movimientos del oponente, es solo cuestión de práctica.

Dejo a mi hermano en el cuarto de aseo mientras yo me dirijo a mi cuarto, tomo un kimono sencillo, unas sandalias y me encamino a la pieza donde está Kohaku; ya debería estar terminando. Toco la puerta y espero respuesta pero no pasa nada

- Kohaku ¿estas ahí? – pregunto para cerciorarme.

- ¿Ah? Si hermana estoy aquí – ¿Aun esta dentro? Pero si siempre se demora apenas unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué la demora? – Quizás le paso algo, pienso preocupada - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡No! No pasa nada, ya estoy por terminar… Auch - ¿Se golpeo? Y como si eso trajese recuerdos a mi mente, recuerdo el golpe que le di con mi boomerang.

- Kohaku ¿estas bien? – ya decidida a entrar, tenia la mano afirmada en la puerta.

- ¡Si! ¡Si! Estoy bien - ¿Quién cree que soy? Es más que obvio que no es así.

- Voy a entrar – y sin esperar respuesta deslizo la puerta hacia el lado adentrándome en la habitación. Lo busco con la mirada y lo encuentro hincado en medio de todo, con el balde con agua en las manos, el cual suelta para sujetar la tela blanca empapada y se tapa bien la piel que había quedado al descubierto – Kohaku no seas exagerado es solo tu pecho – le recrimino mientras me acerco a él.

- ¡Hermana no puedes entrar! – grita rojo de vergüenza y disgusto.

- Muéstrame tu herida – le pido calmada.

- Yo... yo no... no tengo nada – me responde bajito

- Vamos Kohaku solo te pido que me la muestres para verla, solo para eso – le vuelvo a pedir, esta vez con un poco menos de calma.

- Déjame hermana, sal para poder terminar – dice sin mirarme a la cara, ¿Qué pensará? ¿Que me engañará siendo que se ve claramente que apenas puede moverse?

- Kohaku déjate de juegos y muéstrame tu abdomen – le digo esperando que obedezca; ¡pero no lo hace! Y se queda callado mirando el suelo.

Ya cansada de tonterías me abalanzo sobre él para abrirle yo misma la tela; él se resiste pero luego de forcejear se queja fuerte y queda inmóvil sujetándose el estómago; aprovechando ese momento y lo empujo con mis manos puestas en sus hombros, hasta que su espalda toca el suelo y paso mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sorprendido con sus manos intenta quitar las mías de sus hombros, uy ¿este niño cuando aprenderá? Traslado mi peso a mi pierna izquierda y con la rodilla de la derecha le pego en el abdomen; Kohaku apreta fuerte los ojos y los dientes; y con sus manos cubre la zona del golpe. Yo lo suelto y tomo sus muñecas esta vez para que no dificulten mi tarea las coloco sobre su cabeza, pegadas al suelo. Creo que me estoy pasando con él, además llegué a golpearlo y en la zona que sé que le duele, soy una malvada. Una vez pasado el dolor del golpe Kohaku relajó su rostro y confundido me encara. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos.

- Discúlpame – le digo mientras acaricio con mis pulgares sus muñecas.

- Hermana eres una bruta – me dice bajito desviando la mirada sonrojado.

- Si, lo siento – lo miro con cara de arrepentimiento - ¿Me dejarás verte? – le vuelvo a pedir, esta vez si me responde de forma negativa lo aceptaré, me siento avergonzada de mi comportamiento, debo comenzar a respetar sus decisiones. Kohaku me quedó mirando y cerrando los ojos se mordió los labios. ¿De donde habrá tomado la costumbre de realizar acciones como esas? Son… sugerentes.

- Bueno – acepta al final, yo solo sonrío.

Desato las telas y tomo las orillas para ir destapando la piel, le miro las clavículas y los hombros, no tiene nada así que destapo hasta el pecho. Subo la mirada hasta la cara de Kohaku quien tenía los ojos en otro punto de la habitación, no podía ocultar la vergüenza que sentía ya que el color de su rostro lo delataba, también tenia los labios apretados, que divertido era verlo así. Volví a dirigir la mirada a mis propias manos que sujetaban la tela, y deslizándolas dejo al descubierto solo la mitad del estómago.

- Tu piel – susurro y lo miro a los ojos, él me devuelve la mirada con la boca entreabierta; se podía ver que le cubría un color púrpura intenso y asustada de un tirón dejo a mi hermano con toda la parte superior desnuda.

- ¡Hermana! – Te observo el rostro y lo acaricio mientras mis ojos se comienzan a humedecer – Hermanita no, no llores por favor – me dices mientras recargas tu peso en tus manos acercándote a mí.

- Mira como te dejé Kohaku – en realidad todo su plano abdomen tenía un gran moretón, casi negro en el centro y a medida que se extendía por la piel el color se suavizaba hasta ser morado. Le acaricio delicadamente la zona afectada y mordiéndome el labio para contener las lágrimas lo miro a los ojos, pero lo evado al segundo, no me siento capaz de sostenerla.

- Hermana no te preocupes no me duele tanto, además ya es hora de acostumbrarme a recibir golpes así – eso mismo fue lo que pensé yo hace rato, pero viéndolo ahora…

- No Kohaku aún no es hora – y rodeo su espalda con mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, lo abrazo tiernamente, con mi mejilla pegada a la suya mientras una de mis lágrimas se desborda de mis ojos.

Lo separo de mi y me coloco de pie, le sonrió dulcemente desde arriba y observo su cuerpo, juro que me abría sonrojado de sobremanera en otro contexto, viendo su cuerpo al descubierto y el resto solo con esa tela blanca mojada pero su marca en el estómago es algo muy serio, me quita todo pensamiento incoherente. Aunque aún queda algo para bromear.

- Eres muy desvergonzado Kohaku – le digo en tono despreocupado - estoy mirando tu cuerpo, y tú no haces nada para evitarlo, deberías taparte, no obtendrás nada de mí – y no puedo contener mi carcajada cuando rojo o morado de vergüenza y de forma desesperada deja de afirmarse para con sus manos mover las telas para cubrirse mientras sin afirmarse de nada cae de espaldas a su antigua posición, solo que esta vez sin mi encima – ¡ves! Tu nerviosismo te delata -

- ¡HERMANA NO COMO CREES, YO NUNCA PENSARIA DE ESA FORMA SOBRE TI! – grita fuera de si.

- Kohaku era una broma, tranquilízate – me acerco y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué ocurre adentro? ¿Por qué tanto grito? – es mi padre que preocupado por nuestra tardanza viene a vernos

- Papá ya vamos, en diez minutos estamos contigo – le respondo para dejarlo tranquilo

- Apresúrense que aún los espero con la comida – de veras que yo tenía mucha hambre, bueno tendremos que apurarnos con mi hermano, no es bueno hacer esperar a papá.

- Bueno Kohaku ya perdiste tu tiempo de lavarte, así que ahora me toca a mi – le digo mirándolo.

- Pero hermana, no alcance a hacer nada – lo veo bajar la mirada hasta sus manos tomadas.

- Pero ¿cuanto te demorarás? No puedes ni moverte por el dolor – le digo preocupada, quizás lo mejor sea decirle a mi padre – Mejor le diré a nuestro padre para que te ayude a acerarte

- ¡No! Hermana no por favor no le digas nada – me pide tomándome de las manos y con su cara preocupada

- Kohaku pero es mejor que sepa así te puede ayudar –

- No hermana yo puedo solo enserio – y me sonríe para tranquilizarme

- Mmmm… Bueno está bien – le respondo no muy convencida, pero que se le va ha hacer, igual es mejor así, quizás como reaccionaria mi padre – Ve a lavarte por allá, que yo me cambiaré aquí

- ¿Qué? – Dice mientras abre mucho los ojos – Hermana pero… estoy yo ¿no te molesta? – me pregunta sonrojado

- Pero Kohaku, somos hermanos; claro que no me molesta – le digo mientras con mi mano le desordeno sus cabellos

- No hermana – me reclama por mi acción. Las reacciones que tiene mi hermano son tan propias de él; lo veo alejarse de mí con cuidado y se va arreglando el cabello.

- Solo no espíes cuando me cambie – sonrío cuando lo veo voltearse rojo como un tomate

- ¡Hermana! ¿Como se te ocurre que yo haría algo así? – dice mientras se vuelve a voltear para seguir su camino por la habitación. Yo me volteo y me dirijo a la otra esquina, ahí me quito mi traje de exterminadora.

– No me estés espiando Kohaku – le digo de broma a mi hermano

- ¡Hermana no te estoy espiando! – grita nervioso desde la otra esquina; mientras tanto dejo el traje en una cesta, tendré que lavarlo luego; tomo el traje blanco que se ocupa para el baño y rápidamente me lo coloco, cuando me lo estoy amarrando vuelvo a molestar a mi hermano.

- Kohaku te dije que no me espiaras –

- L-Lo siento – responde de forma rápida y nerviosa. ¿Qué? …¿q-qué dijo? Me volteo enseguida.

- ¡¿Lo siento? O sea que sí estabas espiándome – le digo cortante, y solo recibo como respuesta una risa nerviosa. A veces creo que a mi hermano ya le llegó la edad, o sea que quizás debería hablarle sobre aquellos temas, pero ¿Cómo hablarle de esos temas si ni yo los tengo muy en claro? Pienso mientras toco mi cara, siento que ardo – ¿Aún no estás listo? – me dirijo al centro de la habitación para asearme, lleno el balde con agua y arrodillada me dejo caer el agua en la espalda, repito la acción con la parte delantera y mi cabeza; cuando comencé a abrirme un poco la tela para pasarme el jabón me doy cuenta de que mi hermano tenía muchos dificultades en su tarea, pobrecito donde intentaba estirarse para alcanzar algunos lugares daba pequeños quejidos, ¿debería ayudarlo? Recuerdo cuando mi madre nos ayudaba con el baño, me gustaría que estuviera aquí. Pero no lo está, bueno intentaré facilitarle su tarea.

- Kohaku ven aquí, te ayudaré.

- Hermana no te preocupes, tu termina y ve con mi padre.

- Mmmm.. Déjame terminar conmigo y enseguida te ayudo – Me comienzo a secar el cuerpo para colocarme el kimono y ato mi cabello en un chonguito, ya después me lo desataré para que se seque. Así que ya lista me dirijo donde mi hermano. – Yo ya estoy lista, colócate en medio para dejarte caer el agua.

- Pero prométeme no mirar por favor – me dices serio, esto me parece extraño, hace pocos años mamá nos bañaba juntos y hasta yo la ayudaba contigo.. no quiero que sigas creciendo, siento que te vas apartando cada vez más de mí.

- Tu tranquilo Kohaku – te sonrío para que te relajes – ya, apresurémonos para ir a comer.

Así entonces ayudo a mi hermano con los baldes de agua, mientras lo hago recuerdo gratos momentos en esta misma habitación; donde corríamos de nuestros padres para que no nos atraparan y así no tener que asearnos, y nuestra madre riendo nos perseguía, todo duraba hasta que uno de los tres cayera, y los otros dos preocupados lo fuera a ver, ahí papá se colocaba serio y nos decía que ya era suficiente de juegos. Creo que mamá agradecía ese momento, en ese entonces no sabía lo difícil que era hacerse cargo de nosotros.

- Estoy listo hermana.

- ¿Ah? – vuelvo a la realidad un tanto sorprendida – Ah.. Bueno entonces sécate mientras te tomo el cabello - Mi hermano hace lo que le pido, y cuando ya está del todo listo lo ayudo a vestirse, aunque claro... sin observarlo mucho para que no se incomode; ha estado muy callado en este momento - ¿Kohaku, te encuentras bien?

- Sí hermana, solo que estaba recordando cosas.. pasadas – su semblante ha cambiado, ahora es un tanto melancólico. Lo abrazo y nos mantenemos así.

- Sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo, y que también las cosas siempre pasan por algo; debemos estar agradecidos de que la vida se preocupó en dejarnos el uno al otro, así que no vivas en el pasado. ¿si? – apoyo mi mentón en su cabeza, en realidad la vida tiene todo planeado.. ¿podremos hacer algo para cambiarlo? Aunque quizás el hecho de que quiera cambiarlo.. está en mi destino y eso me llevará a lo que está escrito. Mejor no pienso más en esas cosas, tengo que vivir el presente y mantenerme cuerda – Bueno vamos a comer, papá debe estar hecho una furia - río y mi hermano me acompaña en esto.

- Si, mejor vamos.

Arreglamos las cosas en el cuarto de baño y nos dirigimos a la estancia, la mesa ya debería estar servida, cuando llegamos no encontramos a nuestro padre, así que un tanto desconcertados nos sentamos en el suelo a orillas de la mesa para esperarlo.

- Hermana, ¿crees que ya comió y se fue? – me pregunta Kohaku mientras mira por la ventana.

- Realmente no lo sé, pero eso no es costumbre de él; solo esperemos un poco, si no nos servimos solos ´- ¿Dónde estará mi padre? Él no desaparecería sin decirnos.

Esperamos como diez minutos sentados conversando hasta que nuestro padre apareció por la puerta, venía normal y con un papel en la mano, se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y nos observó durante unos segundos.

- Se demoraron demasiado, espero no vuelva a ocurrir.

- Si – respondimos ambos, expectantes por lo que iba a decir.

- … Nos han pedido que hagamos una misión, así que Sango terminas de comer y vas a tu cuarto a domir, quiero que estés descansada para mañana, ya que partimos por la mañana.

- Y ¿A dónde iremos padre? – pregunto entusiasmada.

- Iremos al este; según el terrateniente está ocurriendo sucesos un tanto extraños por sus tierras, personas que trabajaban para él han desaparecido y no sabe que esperar, aunque creen que puede ser algún demonio.

- Pero padre si piensan que es un demonio deberían contratar a una sacerdotisa o un monje, nosotros solo podemos combatir con cosas tangentes.

- Quieren que investiguemos y averigüemos de que se trata, y ahí recién contratarán a alguien para desaparecerlo; así que aliméntate bien y vas a descansar.

- ¡Si! Dejaré mis cosas listas.

- Y tú Kohaku – mi hermano lo mira con ilusión, quizás lo deje ir a la misión – Te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de la aldea – creo que no le gustó la idea, ya que mira su comida fijamente – ya que nos ausentaremos durante un buen tiempo, necesito que alguien de confianza se quede a cargo de los quehaceres y administre los cultivos; además que una aldea de exterminadores sin exterminadores sería un blanco demasiado fácil si quieren atacarnos, tu traje ya está terminado así que tienes mi permiso de usarlo si es que algo pasa; también quedarás a cargo del grupo que quedará aquí junto con Naguisa, ¿entendido? – el rostro de mi hermano se ilumina con lo dicho por mi padre, y es que le dejó una gran responsabilidad, aunque seguramente le encargó Kohaku al consejero de la aldea, aquel anciano le enseñará como administrar las cosas aquí.

- ¡Claro Padre! Puedes ir tranquilo – sonríe como un pequeño, espero todo salga bien; ya acabé mi comida así que iré a descansar.

- Bueno yo me retiro, iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – me dicen al unísono los dos hombres de la casa.

Llego a mi habitación y sepillo mi cabello, no se por qué, pero tengo una sensación extraña; creo ya haber estado en el este, ¿o no? Bueno como sea, no tiene por qué pasar algo malo. Además no es un mal presentimiento, solo… es algo extraño. Ya acostada observo el techo durante un largo rato; de repente comienzo a recordar algo, se ve lejano pero a la vez cerca.

_Soy yo, en un bosque, entre árboles altos y verdes, vestida con un kimono blanco casual pero noto por los detalles que es de una ceremonia, pero estoy sola, ¿por qué siento que en el recuerdo me veo mayor? No por mucho, pero si por unos tres o cuatro años, mi cabello es más largo, desde detrás de un árbol observo un lago a lo lejos, hay alguien en él ¿quién es? Es una mujer de cabellos platinados largos, pero... ¿Y esa vestimenta tan extraña? Cierro mis ojos, y la escena se vuelve más clara, creo que... no es una mujer._

Abro los ojos, el recuerdo se disipa, pero aquel recuerdo... yo apenas tengo diecisiete años, y nunca he estado en ese lugar, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me he vestido de esa manera, que extraño es todo esto.

Y así entre pensamiento y pensamiento me introduzco en los mares profundos del sueño. Esperando el otro día.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** siento que me exedí mucho en el tema de Kohaku y Sango, pero es que siempre he pensando que hay algo de incesto ahí; pero bueno, tampoco es que haya un romance... ademas que el chico ya está entrando en la pubertad. De todas formas no volverá a ocurrir xD

Espero no les haya incomodado la escenita de los hermanos, como soy hija única no tengo idea de si puede o no llegar a pasar algo asi =)

Muchos saludos a todos & gracias inmensas por leer enserio *o*


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: **Drama/Romance. Ni los personajes de la serie ni la misma me pertenecen. ¡Ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

Capítulo II: "Recuerdos"

Me despierto gracias al sonido de pasos rápidos fuera de mi habitación; la casa ya está en movimiento y al parecer no cuentan con mucho tiempo, ya que se olvidaron de sus modales, corren por los pasillos, se gritan desde un lugar al otro y dejan caer las cosas. Me levanto de mi futón para ver quien se cayó fuera de mi habitación, y cuando deslizo la puerta me encuentro con Kohaku, que está estirado en el suelo con su nariz sobre este. Y entre risas lo ayudo a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien Kokaku? – le digo mientras le limpio la ropa.

- Si hermana, solo me resbalé corriendo – eres tan despistado. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así? Y lo veo abrir sus ojos junto con su boca - ¡Hermana aún no estás lista! ¡Papá ya está por partir! ¡Apúrate que retrasarás a todos! - ¿Papá está por partir? Pero…

- Por Kami-sama… - mi rostro muestra un desconcierto muy grande; pero como una persona entrenada para que ninguna sorpresa me descoloque supero lo poco que me quedaba de sueño y entro enseguida a mi habitación a alistarme -¿Cómo fue posible que se me olvidara algo tan importante? ¿Desde cuándo tan despistada? Bueno a ver, no me puedo demorar más de quince minutos - Así que me coloco mi traje de exterminadora que había preparado la noche anterior, y encima de este mi kimono casual de color morado. Preparo mi equipaje, más kimonos de cambio, útiles de aseo y un libro; sujeto mi cabello con una cinta blanca y me coloco mis sandalias

- Bien, solo falta mi boomerang – digo mientras doy vuelta en mis propios talones para observar mi habitación – mi boomerang – sigo mirando y esta vez agrego un paso hacia delante - ¿Dónde está mi boomerang? – trajo saliva y cierro los ojos para respirar hondo. Busco entre mis cosas de forma apurada, lanzo ropas, telas; muevo muebles, mi futón, una mesita baja, pero no encuentro nada – Ay no… ¡Ah! Pero si lo dejé en el patio.

- ¡Sango, ya es hora de partir! – mi padre me llama.

- ¡Si padre, voy enseguida! – siento que mi alma se escapa del cuerpo, y es que al ser exterminadora me enseñaron a no temer a monstruos, ni demonios, ni mucho menos a un humano; pero mi padre es otra historia, y mi respeto hacia él es en parte a lo severo que puede llegar a ser. Apurada corro hasta donde están todos – Siento mi retraso, no volverá a ocurrir lo prometo – les digo mientras me inclino ante ellos.

- Bien, es hora de partir. ¡Kokaku! – mi padre alza la voz para que mi hermano se acerque a él; como ha pasado el tiempo, nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que se le daría la responsabilidad de la aldea, al fin y al cabo él como varón le corresponde, y a mí me dejaría a cargo de los exterminadores – Te confío el bienestar de nuestra aldea; quedas a cargo. ¡Espero mucho de ti! – le dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos, siento que este es un momento muy importante y la atmósfera que se ha creado a nuestro alrededor parece confirmarlo. Realmente Kohaku ya está capacitado para esto; con catorce años de edad poco le falta incluso para buscar una prometida.

- Ve tranquilo padre, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y te prometo que todo irá bien – mi hermano se oye tan seguro de sus palabras.

- Cuídate hijo – le susurra, para luego dirigirse a todos nosotros - ¡En marcha! Será un largo camino.

Así fue entonces cuando comenzamos el viaje al este; no tenía idea del porqué pero cada vez que pensaba en esto me inquietaba y mi respiración se volvía más rápida; caminaba por inercia, ya que toda mi atención se centraba en encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo.

Sin darme cuenta el cielo ya era un manto oscuro cubierto de estrellas, no había luna pero aún así se podía ver sin problemas.

- Dormiremos aquí, así que preparen todo. Mañana retomaremos el paso a primera hora para así llegar en la tarde a nuestro destino.

Dada la orden por mi padre, acomodé entonces mis cosas y sentada comí parte de mis provisiones; los demás que estaban entorno a una fogata me llamaban para que los acompañara, pero yo me sentía un poco cansada, así que en cuanto terminé me dispuse a dormir.

Ya estirada en el suelo tapada hasta el cuello por el frío que me calaba hasta los huesos, comencé a mirar el brillante cielo; ahí fue cuando un recuerdo vino a mi mente…

Recordaba haber visto un cielo tan estrellado como este, también que ese día hacía el mismo frío que siento ahora, pero en mi recuerdo no lo sentía; ¿por qué no lo sentía? Me encontraba sentada sobre el verde pasto, con mi espalda y cabeza apoyadas en el pecho de alguien que me abrazaba colocándome entre él y sus ropas con las cuales me cobijaba; recordaba haber sentido esa vez una sensación de paz y confianza…

Abro los ojos con pereza y lo primero que veo es el cuerpo de mi padre comenzando a alejarse de mí al retirar su mano de mi hombro.

- Levántate Sango, ya es hora de seguir – Lo observo y yo comienzo a alistarme para continuar las horas de viaje; seguramente hoy llegaremos.

Mientras me lavo pienso en lo que recordé la noche anterior; todo es muy extraño ¿por qué tengo en mente una escena como vivida si en realidad nunca he estado de aquella manera con alguien? Voy a empezar a creer como antes que es todo producto de mis fantasías. Pero ¿por qué? si hace años que no me ocurría esto. Cuando pequeña una que otra vez soñaba con situaciones y también muchas veces pensaba cosas que nunca había vivido; en aquel entonces lo atribuí a la imaginación que uno posee por la edad; pero ahora, se han hecho frecuentes y pensar en todo esto me tiene distraída, mejor dejo las cosas como están, si total nunca me molestó que pasara eso.

Ya todos listos y dispuestos continuamos nuestro viaje a tierras del este, me dispongo a participar en las conversaciones con los demás como es mi costumbre, así no pienso en otras cosas y el camino se hace más corto.

- Faltan unos metros para llegar al pueblo, así que los quiero a todos solo con sus trajes de exterminadores para presentarnos como es debido – a la orden me quito el kimono, lo guardo y termino haciéndome una coleta alta; me posiciono a un lado de mi padre.

El pueblo está lleno de gente que se detiene a observarnos con curiosidad mientras avanzamos a paso firme, es como si el tiempo se detuviera y los únicos que seguimos el curso normal somos nosotros; seguramente no están acostumbrados a ver personas con nuestro aspecto, esto me incomoda un poco pero puedo notar que sus miradas no transmiten nada negativo, solo curiosidad. Miro por unos momentos a mi padre, él también debe de sentirse algo incomodo con toda esta situación.

- Cuidado - Mi padre me alerta; yo confundida miro hacia delante y veo en cámara lenta a una niña chocar contra mi y caer sentada al suelo. La pequeña me mira como no creyendo lo que le acababa de suceder, y de a poco va desfigurando su rostro para luego dar paso a un llanto sin intenciones de querer detener. Sin tiempo a reaccionar para levantar a la niña, mi padre ya está a su altura hablándole – ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? – le dice mientras le acaricia su cabeza y la abraza una vez que esta se lanza a sus brazos; yo me acerco también para calmarla.

- Pobrecita, te debió haber dolido la caída.

- Dime ¿cómo te llamas? – mi padre intenta conversar con la niña.

- Me...me... llamo… Akane – contesta entre sollozos. Entendiendo que mi padre deseaba calmarla yo solo me dediqué a escuchar el dialogo entre ellos.

- Akane, no te ocurrió nada grave como para que estés llorando de esa manera – la pequeña lo mira sorprendida.

- Pero si me caí… mejor dicho… ¡ella me botó! – la veo señalándome con su dedo índice; y yo solo puedo mirarlos con clara confusión en mi rostro.

- ¿Ah? – solté mientras ladeaba mi cabeza.

- Akane escúchame, como tú ya eres una mujercita…

- ¿Soy una mujercita? ¿Enserio? – pregunta la niña con ilusión en sus ojos color miel.

- Claro que lo eres; y como tal no puedes andar llorando por cosas así. Si algo te pasa tienes que decirlo, y si es alguien quien te dañó con mayor razón debes enfrentarlo – toda esta escena me hace sonreír y es que escucharlo hablar así me remonta a los tiempos de mi niñez. Creo que he tenido en mejor maestro – Bien, entonces Akane ¿tienes algún problema? – le pregunta.

- ¿Yo? – Se queda un momento callada - ¡Si! Con ella – y vuelvo a ser señalada por un pequeño dedo.

- Entonces díselo, adelante – mi padre le da ánimo. La niña lo mira y luego pasa su vista hasta mí, toma aire y se prepara para hablar.

- Tu… tu me botaste, así que tienes que disculparte por eso – me dice bajito; como se nota que no está acostumbrada a estas cosas.

- Bueno. Entonces Sango, discúlpate con Akane – mi padre me mira levantando las cejas; yo solo puedo sonreír.

- Claro. Señorita Akane le pido acepte mis más sinceras disculpas; le prometo no volverá a ocurrir – esto se me hace gracioso pero la niña se lo tomó muy enserio, ya que se sonroja y deja de mirarme para observar el suelo.

- Yo… yo acepto la disculpa - y al terminar de decir esto me mira por un segundo y luego abraza a mi padre para esconder su cara. Que niña más tierna.

- ¡Akane! – Escuchamos una voz a lo lejos - ¡Akane! - Nos volteamos y vemos a una mujer corriendo.

- ¡Mamá! – La pequeña sonríe y estira los brazos hacia su madre – ¡Mamá aquí estoy!

- Hija. Aquí estabas, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma; me asustaste mucho – la mujer la toma en brazos - ¿Estás bien?

- Si mami, el señor estaba conmigo – Akane nos mira y su madre sigue el mismo recorrido, nos queda observando un momento.

- Oh, ustedes son las personas que el terrateniente mandó a llamar. Bienvenidos y muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija.

- No es ningún problema; dígame ¿nos podría decir por donde debemos dirigirnos para llegar donde él?

- Claro, si quiere los puedo guiar hasta la entrada – que amable es la madre de Akane. Mi padre voltea hacia los demás.

- Continuemos con el camino.

Al comenzar a caminar veo como todos retoman lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos, pero ahora mucho más relajados. Mi padre es tan inteligente, aunque todas sus acciones con Akane fueron sinceras, lo aprovechó también para que las personas se dieran cuenta de que no somos de temer.

La madre de Akane nos condujo por el pueblo, y yo durante todo el camino conversé con la pequeña niña; espero poder verla durante mi estadía. Me parece realmente adorable.

- Aquí es – me dice Akane mirando las grandes puertas.

- Es muy grande – dejo escapar de lo impactada que estaba por el tamaño de todo.

- Si, mi papá me dijo que como la construyeron hace pocos años el terrateniente la quiso mucho más grande que la anterior.

- ¿Hace pocos años? O sea que tu viste la antigua – La niña ríe por lo que acabo de decir.

- No, mi papá dijo que cuando él era un niño hicieron esta – yo me sonrojo por mi poco acertado pensamiento.

- Akane ya es tiempo de irnos – su madre la llama.

- ¡Si mamá! Bueno Sango, nos vemos otro día ¿si? – me pregunta esperanzada.

- Claro que sí Akane. Cuídate mucho.

Mi padre fue el encargado de ir a hablar con el terrateniente mientras a los demás se nos envió a las habitaciones correspondientes; me dieron una pieza solo para mí. Esto de ser la única mujer de vez en cuando tiene sus privilegios.

Cansada por el viaje, me coloco el kimono blanco para dormir y cepillo mi cabello; cuando termino de hacer esto camino hasta la puerta que da al balcón de madera, la deslizo y miro hacía afuera; hoy tampoco hay luna pero no me molesta en lo absoluto, nunca me ha gustado la noche, y prefiero el sol mil veces antes que la luna, ni ideal del porqué, supongo que son manías de cada persona.

Cierro la puerta y me acuesto en mi futón; mañana será un día largo así que tengo que descansar. Miro el alto techo de madera, es de un café oscuro. De a poco mi vista se comienza a nublar y caigo sin resistirme al mundo de los sueños.

_- ¿Es ella? – miro al hombre que ha preguntado. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuándo se hizo de día? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Observo mi alrededor para poder responder mis dudas. Es un guardia parado en medio de un entrada yo estoy frente a esta, miro dentro y hay una casa muy grande, de dos pisos y madera café oscura._

_- Si ella es la niña - ¿Niña? ¿Se refiere a mí? Y ¿quién es esta señora? Me pregunto al voltear mi cabeza en su dirección y darme cuenta que me gana por un poco más de un metro. Tiene vestimenta de sacerdotisa antigua, es como los que he visto ilustrados en libros, creo que este traje era de las sacerdotisas de la Luna. Pero ¿por qué le estoy sujetando la mano?_

_- ¿Y qué edad tiene? – pregunta otra vez el guardia._

_- Ya tiene seis años de edad, así que está lista - ¿Lista? ¿Lista para qué? – Bueno apártate y déjanos pasar - ¿Qué es todo esto? _

_-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto a la sacerdotisa y me sorprendo por lo aguda que suena mi voz._

_- Natsumi quédate tranquila. Cierra los ojos - Yo obedezco su orden, pero comienzo a sentir mucho calor. _

_¡OH Kami-sama! Siento que me quemo. De pronto el contexto cambió drásticamente y me encuentro estirada de espaldas sobre una superficie dura en el suelo. No puedo moverme, no tengo fuerzas, mis manos están sobre mi estómago y puedo divisar a penas el blanco vestido teñido de rojo, ¿acaso eso es sangre? ¡AH! Grito de miedo en mi mente al verme rodeada de llamas, todo mi alrededor ardía y de a poco yo comenzaba a hacerlo. ¡No por favor! ¡Me quemo! ¡Que alguien haga algo! ¡Mis pies me escuecen de sobremanera! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! Y entre lágrimas mis ojos se van cerrando, y lo último que veo antes de dejar de sentir, es una blanca esfera en el cielo, por encima de mí y mi vida. _

_- Sessho… ma… a – escapa de mis labios mientras todo se desvanece._

-¡No! – grito desesperada al tiempo en que me siento en el futón, tacándome todo el cuerpo para saber su estado; al darme cuenta de que estoy bien y que me encuentro a salvo en la habitación, rompo en llanto, abrazándome a mi misma totalmente desconsolada y una tristeza tremenda, es como si me hubieran arrebatado a alguien muy querido – solo fue un mal sueño – me digo para calmarme, pero no podía parar de llorar y temblar. Luego de esto me fue muy difícil volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Notas de la Aurora: **Aprovechando mis vacaciones de invierno al máximo! :D Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aún no entra de lleno en la historia pero se puede notar hacia donde va. Solo quisiera aclarar que Sango es una de las reencarnaciones de alguien. ¿OK? La cuarta para ser más especifica.

Bueno los espero en el siguiente capitulo, que ya está listo xD solo falta que lo escriba en computador! ^^ Mi inspiración trabaja de noche y acostada en mi cama.

Gracias a todos los que han leído esto, me dejaron un mensajito, colocaron alerta a la historia y a los que la colocaron en sus favoritos! *0* Uds son bencina para este motor!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones**: Imaginense a las reencarnaciones con la imagen de Sango, ya que todas tienen el mismo rostro y cuerpo; solo las diferencia la edad, caracter y quizás peinado ya que hay que conciderar las epocas en la cual vivió cada una.

Drama/Romance y será apta solo para las personas que les guste la pareja o les interese ver otros puntos de vista :) Ni los personajes de la serie ni la misma me pertenecen. ¡Ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

**Capítulo III: "Tercer primer encuentro"**

**Cien años atrás**

- ¿Por qué no sales de atrás de ese árbol? ¿Acaso crees que porque no te veo no sentiré tu presencia?

Asustada por ser descubierta sale de su escondite que utilizaba para poder ver a esa persona; le causó tanta curiosidad que no se pudo resistir el quedarse mirándolo. Él estaba estirado en el suelo, con su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y sus ojos cerrados.

Ella pensaba que ese hombre era tan extraño, empezando por su físico; no tenía idea de que una persona podía tener el cabello de un color como aquel, tan blanco y largo; quedó fascinada cuando los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles le iluminaban parte de su cabello, lo hacía ver platinado y muy brillante.

- Yo… lo siento, no quise incomodarlo – la chica miraba sus manos que sujetaba para que no temblaran.

Él abrió sus ojos para mirar a aquel ser inferior que lo molestaba, ¿por qué no se iba? Pero lo que vio lo dejó sin habla; el verla lo hizo abrir un poco más de lo normal sus ojos y luego fruncir el ceño.

Sintió un rápido movimiento delante de ella e inmediatamente levantó su cabeza, se sorprendió de ver un amplio pecho, subió más la vista y quedó impresionada por esos ojos dorados que la miraban de forma insistente, recorriéndole todas las facciones del rostro y dandole una pequeña mirada a su kimono de vestir blanco .

Ella un poco asustada por la intensidad de aquella mirada, retrocedió un paso. Él no decía nada, solo la miraba atento a sus reacciones.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, pero era prácticamente imposible, su pecho subía y bajaba; y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

- No lo se – no estaba segura; sabía que de haber sido otra persona habría corrido para no ser vista, tal cual le habían enseñado, pero no quería hacerlo y no tenía idea del porqué.

Pero él no se contentó con esa respuesta y avanzó un paso; ella abrumada por todo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr; corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás. Cuando ya se encontraba lo suficiente lejos se detuvo, y respirando con dificultad miró sobre su hombro y luego se giró, ¿por qué había corrido? Según parecía él no le iba a hacer nada. Siguió mirando el camino; quería regresar, quizás nunca más vería a esa persona, y eso en el fondo de su ser le inquietaba. Estuvo unos minutos pensando en la mejor decisión; definitivamente esa era irse, pero a su pesar sintió más imprescindible el verlo; así que caminó sobre sus pasos para encontrarlo, pero cuando llegó al lugar de antes este no estaba, se había ido. Sintió un vacío en el estómago que le dolía; pensó en irse pero quizás él no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Decidió entonces caminar un poco al fin y al cabo no perdía nada.

Caminó por un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado al límite del bosque, y comenzaba un extenso sitio de flores y pasto verde, sabía que en medio de todo estaba el lago; decidió acercarse y fue ahí cuando lo vio; estaba a orillas del agua mirando el cielo. A ella se le esfumaron todos los dolores, y se tubo que apoyar en un tronco cercano por el cansancio que le cayó de repente, es que había pensando que nunca más lo vería y estaba tan angustiada que ahora al ya estar tranquila de que no sería así todo el cansancio se hizo presente.

Los largos cabellos del hombre se movían al compás de la brisa, y a ella le nacieron unas ganas descontroladas por tocarlos, pasar sus dedos por entre esas suaves hebras. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a avanzar, pero antes de salir de los límites del bosque él volteó; hacía rato que se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, no quería asustarla como momentos antes.

Se miraron durante un largo tiempo hasta que él decidió dar un paso, quería saber si saldría corriendo otra vez, pero no fue así, ella se mantuvo en su lugar mirándolo. Esto le dio la confianza para seguir dando pasos en su dirección. Lo observaba acercarse, aunque tubo que apartar la vista cuando este ya se encontraba cerca suyo; esperó inquieta pensando en como actuar cuando fuera el momento indicado, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo sintió pasar por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Confundida se dio la vuelta y le miró la espalda; se estaba alejando así como así.

- Oye… - otra vez su respiración se volvía rápida. Él detuvo sus pasos para escucharla - ¿te vas? – la miró por sobre su hombro, sin intenciones de responder - ¿cómo te llamas? – volvió a intentar con otra pregunta. Pensó que no recibiría ninguna respuesta pero él se movió para quedar frente a ella, aunque unos cuatro pasos los separaba.

- ¿No lo sabes? – le preguntó a la muchacha, esta no entendió su pregunta pero aún así le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? – se siente más relajada que antes.

- Si lo sabes; solo que no lo recuerdas.

- ¿Ah? – Dice juntando un poco sus cejas y atreviéndose suelta – Entonces, ayúdame a recordar - Él inseguro no sabe si es conveniente responder, pero luego de varios minutos de mirar ese rostro y a esos ojos se resigna a lo que pase, y se lo dice.

- … Sesshomaru.

En ese momento ella deja de mirarlo y clava sus ojos en otro punto, totalmente ida y sumergida en sus pensamientos; ese nombre se le hacía demasiado conocido. Y en un segundo se transporta a otro lugar, como espectadora de una escena que le era muy familiar.

_- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le exige una respuesta._

_- Así que no me recuerdas – él sonríe de forma irónica – dijiste que lo harías._

_- No se de que me hablas – ella lo mira confundida – Dime tu nombre o yo… - se siente avergonzada por sus palabras, ¿por qué le importa quien es ese sujeto? – Acaso ¿Nos conocemos? Porque me produces algo extraño. ¡Vamos! Acabemos con esto – lo mira intensamente. Él la mira también y relajando su semblante responde._

_- Sesshomaru._

La chica cae de rodillas por lo que acaba de ver, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Quién era esa mujer que vio? ¿Era ella? Se parecía bastante, pero eso era imposible, desde los seis años que no salía de aquel bosque. Con ojos confundidos lo miró buscando una explicación, pero él solo la observaba curioso.

- ¿Qué viste? – ella abre sus ojos sorprendida.

- Tú… ¿Cómo sabes que acabo de ver algo?

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar; ella se para y apurada sigue sus pasos; mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba oscureciendo, en unos momentos más el sol se escondería en el horizonte, ya era hora de irse pero no quería si luego ya no lo podría ver. Así que decidida le habló.

- Ya es tarde, debo irme – él no se detuvo - ¿te quedarás en el bosque hasta mañana?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Sesshomaru la miró. Ella no sabía que responder a eso; le preguntaba porque le interesaba saberlo, pero ¿por qué le interesaba? No podía saberlo, solo podía tener claro una cosa.

- Porque yo quisiera volver a verte. No me preguntes el porqué pues no lo se, pero siento algo extraño dentro de mí, una necesidad inexplicable – mientras dijo todo esto no había dejado de ver el suelo ya que de otra manera no habría sido capaz, mas se sintió obligada a hacerlo al no escuchar ningún sonido y al levantar su mirada se le cortó la respiración al ver que Sesshomaru la observaba con sus hermosos ojos dorados, eran tan insistentes como la vez anterior, pero ahora había algo distinto, una especia de brillo inusual; ella se sonrojó al verlo recorrer su cuerpo sin ningún disimulo.

- Ya está oscureciendo. Vete – soltó de repente con un tono neutro.

- ¿Estarás aquí mañana? – le preguntó esperanzada. Él solo comenzó a caminar hasta un árbol grande, se sentó bajo este y cerró sus ojos. Ella sonríe contenta por lo que aquella acción significaba – Gracias – le dice y empieza a andar.

- Tu nombre – se detuvo de forma brusca sorprendida, y sonriendo ampliamente responde.

- Natsumi – y emprende el camino de vuelta a casa; sintiendo como una felicidad la llenaba completamente, esperaba ansiosa el día siguiente para volverlo a ver.

Sesshomaru se quedó solo bajo el árbol, se sentía un poco cansado y es que había sentido muchas emociones para un solo día. Miró el cielo anaranjado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, tenía mucho que analizar. ¿Por qué se encontraron? ¿Por qué ahora? Si lo pensaba bien la otra vez también se encontraron por esos lados, y para que hablar de la primera vez en que la conoció. Esa vez fue en ese mismo bosque, o mejor dicho a orillas del lago; pero que distinto fue ese primer encuentro, en el rostro de Himiko lo que menos se podía encontrar era algún tipo de temor, y esto era porque no le tenía miedo a nada, era una irresponsable que no le tomaba el peso del valor a la vida, era caprichosa, orgullosa, testaruda e independiente, creía que no necesitaba de nadie y sumándole a eso la inmadurez de una niña de dieciséis años, eso daba como resultado una total molestia; y aún así fue capaz de enamorarlo. Y es que Himiko poseía una de las personalidades más hermosas que alguna vez conoció; tierna, atenta y preocupada por el bienestar de los demás, sencilla, justa ante todo, nunca mentía y tenía dentro de si un río de vida junto a mil sonrisas con las cuales daba tranquilidad al resto. ¿Quien pensaría que ella misma fuera la causante de su propia muerte? Y que Sesshomaru solo pudo contemplarla agonizar en sus brazos.

- Eras una caprichosa, pero solamente con cosas simples y esto era porque siempre te privabas de lo que realmente querías si para eso tenías que dañar a alguna persona. Tu buen corazón y tu mente cerrada fueron los que recolocaron en esa situación tan lamentable – hizo una pausa para luego seguir – Al final preferiste quitarte la vida para no tener que escoger entre hacer feliz a tu familia salvando de paso la honra de tu prometido, casarte con él y seguramente tener una vida triste a su lado o huir de todo conmigo y no poder nunca dormir tranquila por la culpa. Eras tan valiente, hasta ese momento… o quizás lo seguiste siendo. Algunos piensan que para tomar la decisión de dejar este mundo sí hay que ser valiente.

Sesshomaru suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a descansar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí avanzando rápido la historia :) ya tengo la idea entera, y dos capitulos a medio escribir en un cuaderno :D .. Dudas, acotaciones o ideas para que agregue a la historia son bienvenidas ^^ si quieren que ocurra algo solo diganlo, no me molesta agregar escenas que les gusten. Cuidence mucho y gracias ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones:**Drama/Romance. Ni los personajes de la serie ni la misma me pertenecen. ¡Ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

**Capítulo IV: "Reencuentro"**

Despertó con la almohada mojada bajo su mejilla izquierda; después de tanto llorar por fin pudo quedarse dormida gracias al cansancio.

- Que susto pasé por ese mal sueño – susurró mientras giraba su cuerpo boca arriba – pero es que realmente lo sentí… el calor y como quemaba mi piel – volvió a imaginarse la escena al cerrar los ojos; simples imágenes sin movimiento… _ella, el fuego_ _y el dolor_ – Ah – se sobresaltó y volvió a abrirlos – se siente tan real – dijo mientras se sentaba en el futón – y ¿qué fue lo último que susurré? ¿Cómo era?... Sessho. No, no era así… ¿Sesshoma-ha? ¿Qué significado tiene eso? – Observó su entorno, ¿sería hora de levantarse? – Debería ir a ver a mi padre para que me asigne algún trabajo; quizás así podría distraerme.

Se levantó para vestirse, luego cepilló su cabello y lo ató con su cinta blanca; ya lista se encaminó en busca de los demás. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta y con su mano deslizó un lado de esta, asomó su cabeza para mirar el pasillo de madera, ¿derecha o izquierda? y ¿por qué era la única quedándose en ese pasillo?

Empezó a caminar hasta que se topó con Hiroki, uno de los exterminadores de su aldea.

- Hiroki ¿Dónde está mi padre?.. ¿Y porqué estás vestido así? – lo observó de pies a cabeza sorprendida, y es que se veía tan elegante

- Sango… no preguntes – le dijo mirándola con fastidio; Sango pensó que seguramente lo habían obligado a ponerse eso – Tu padre me mandó a buscarte, temía que te perdieras.

* * *

Se dirigieron por los pasillos de la enorme casa; realmente Sango no entendía cómo es que el joven no se perdía. ¡Ah, pero claro! Ahora lo entendía; la razón por la que su padre lo había enviado a él; y es que su capacidad de retención era en verdad sorprendente, todos los exterminadores más antiguos siempre lo habían destacado por eso. Sobre todo su padre.

Cuando ya se estaba aburriendo de caminar tanto llegaros hasta una gran puerta custodiada por dos hombres elegantemente vestidos.

- ¿Aquí es? – le preguntó mirándolo.

- Sí, tu padre está dentro y te espera para presentarte al terrateniente. Ah, no reclames cuando te recriminen por tus ropas. Nos vemos después.

- ¿Ropas? ¿Qué? – estaba confundida, pero él solo se fue y levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando caminó hacia la puerta uno de los hombres la golpeó y entró anunciando su presencia. Ella solo lo observó pensando que todo aquello realmente no era necesario; incluso pensó protestar por lo incómoda que se estaba sintiendo. El guardia salió y le indicó que entrara; Sango entró mostrando seguridad en su caminar, y saludó a los presentes con una reverencia.

Miró de forma rápida la habitación, que era un cuarto muy amplio. Pudo divisar a su padre hincado en el suelo frente a él tres personas totalmente desconocidas para ella; estos estaban sentados en sillas sobre un descanso amplio separados por dos escalones del suelo.

- Sango, ven a presentarte – le ordenó su padre. Esta obedeció y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado pero un poco más atrás.

- Así que esta señorita es tu hija – comentó el hombre del medio mirándola con un toque de sorpresa.

- Si Señor, es de mi absoluta confianza y aún a su corta edad me atrevería a decir que está entre los mejores exterminadores; por no decir que es mi mejor hombre – Sango sintió que ardía de vergüenza al escuchar a su padre con su tono orgulloso.

- Yo soy quien gobierna estas tierras y me encargo de todo lo que pueda ocurrir en el pueblo – Comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a la chica frente a él – A mi lado está mi consejero personal – Sango lo observó levantar su brazo derecho, e instintivamente sus ojos se posaron en el anciano a su lado; que a pesar de los típicos rasgos propios de su edad como el cabello de un color blanco y un rostro arrugado, sus ojos reflejaban vida, sabiduría y sobre todo alegría; y al encontrarse sus miradas no pudo más que sonreírle – Y él es mi hijo mayor Hibaki – volvió a hablar, señalando esta vez al joven sentado a su izquierda. Lo observó un momento, y es que a pesar de no tener un atractivo insuperable, tenía unos rasgos bastante… ¿lindos? _"Creo que varoniles sería la palabra indicada"_, pensó en su cabeza. El joven llevaba su cabello corto y era de un tono café oscuro, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su pálido rostro. _"Tienen algo que lo hace ver niño… pero a la vez grande. En fin, no es nada del otro mundo"._ – Ya tiene veinte años, así que pronto tendrá que cumplir sus responsabilidades.

- Lo se padre – Sango notó un deje de molestia en su voz.

Luego de ya haberlos examinado cuidadosamente le hizo una inclinación a ambos y les sonrío, ¿sería necesario que ella estuviese ahí? Ella claramente pensaba que no.

- Un honor por la posibilidad de haberlos conocido en persona – les dijo para tranquilizarlos por su anterior falta de palabras.

Sango se sintió estudiada por aquel hombre de mayor rango. Luego lo escuchó dirigirse a su padre aún con los ojos puestos en ella

- Su hija también debería cambiarse sus ropas por unas más apropiadas – le dijo el Terrateniente a su padre.

- Como usted guste Señor – le respondió, para después hablarle a ella – Sango, ve a tu habitación a cambiarte. Nos veremos después, hay un trabajo del que me gustaría te hicieras cargo.

- Padre. Hemos venido a trabajar a este lugar, no es…

- Aún así – la interrumpió.

- Pero con estas ropas puedo estar perfectamente – insistió centrando la vista en su espalda.

- Al parecer todos sus hombres son muy testarudos – comentó el Señor observándolos – Jovencita te lo explicaré igual que al muchacho anterior – dijo mientras suspiraba – Comprendo que sean exterminadores y esas cosas; pero si se están quedando en mi hogar no puedo permitir que vayan al pueblo vestidos así, son de cierta forma mis invitados y reflejos de mi hospitalidad.

- Claro. Entiendo, pero…

- ¡Sango!

* * *

- Así que por eso estás vestido de esa manera. ¿Acaso el _señor Terrateniente_ te dio algún sermón? – la escuchó detrás de él. A Hiroki le hizo gracia el tono de burla con que Sango pronunció las palabras.

- Ya te tocará a ti; y me será agradable reír de cómo luzcas – la miró por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Pues te advierto que no será así, porque intentaré que sea algo sencillo – parecía segura. Pero él se rió de lo que acababa de decir.

- Ingenua. Como si te dieran a escoger.

* * *

- Demonios – Sango soltó entre dientes, apenas audible. _"Ahora entiendo su tonta sonrisita"_, pensaba mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Y es que ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a tantas personas pendientes de ella.

- Señorita por favor enderécese para amarrarle bien el obi del kimono – interrumpió sus pensamientos una de las mujeres en la habitación. ¿Cuántas serian? ¿Siete quizás? Y ninguna perdía detalle de su cuerpo, ni de su rostro, maquillaje o cabello. _"Ni que fuera a una ceremonia"._

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que ya estoy bien – se aventuró a sugerirle a las afanadas mujeres que peinaban sus cabellos.

. ¿Cree que es muy elegante? Si lo desea puedo realizarle algo más casual.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – le pidió juntando sus palmas; la mujer a su espalda solo sonrió y se dedicó a darle instrucciones a las demás. Los minutos pasaban por la mente de Sango, casi siendo contados por ella; y prestó atención cuando ya no sintió ningún movimiento. Levantó el rostro y miró a la mujer que sonreía conforme.

- Ha quedado muy bella – esta dice – elegante sí; pero su cabello le da un toque inocente muy casual – Sango solo pudo sonreír apenada ante su comentario.

- Muchas gracias por ocuparse de mí.

- Descuide, es nuestro trabajo; además nos encanta hacerlo – todas las mujeres observaron por última vez su 'creación' antes de marcharse de la habitación luego de una inclinación de despedida.

- Muy bien – por fin sola suspiró con aire cansino – ¡ahora a trabajar!

* * *

Sango maldecía su suerte, no tenía ninguna pista concreta; por lo menos daba las gracias que su padre le había permitido ir al pueblo sin compañero. - _"Como si fuera tan fácil que las personas confesaran"-_ pensaba una y otra vez.

- ¡Pero que frustrante! La gente que dice no saber nada al respecto, es en verdad la que siempre sabe; y las que lo sueltan todo sin insistencia, generalmente no es todo verdad – hizo una mueca con su boca al caer en cuenta que estaba hablando sola, y las miradas de extrañeza que le lanzaban las personas que pasaban por su lado se lo confirmaban rotundamente. – _"En fin, ya estoy cansada"._

Y decidida a continuar al siguiente día comenzó a caminar de regreso; pensando en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido últimamente. Se recargó en la baranda de madera del puente que debía cruzar y miró el cielo azul; las nubes blancas; las aves que pasaban sobre ella; luego observó su reflejo en el agua y entre sorprendida y contenta se sonrió a si misma. No había tenido la oportunidad de verse, y la verdad es que aquella mujer tenía razón; el kimono era muy hermoso, de un rosa pastel suave que en lugares específicos se iba degradando hasta quedar en blanco y era precisamente en esos lugares donde pasaban unas ramas florecidas de cerezos en flor, con el inconfundible toque del verde de fondo; con el obi que enmarcaba su silueta y el escote no tan cerrado como de costumbre dejaba entrever una parte de su clavícula. Un poco provocativo para su gusto pero realmente todo contrastaba con su peinado, su flequillo característico y su cabello que caía suelto por su hombro izquierdo, mientras que la parte derecha era sujetada por un prendedor; creando una especie de medio moño.

Siguió caminando y pensando en los testimonios que le habían dado, sus dedos bajo su mentón le daban un aire distraído en medio del tumulto – _"En lo único que estas personas parecen coincidir es en que los desaparecidos decían dirigirse al bosque y después no volvieron a saber de ellas. ¿Habrá algo ahí? Quizás debería investigar, pero… ¿aviso a mi padre antes?" _– su mente trabajaba en una respuesta, hasta que sonrió - ¡No!

Y así emprendió el camino, dirigiéndose a las afueras del pueblo y se adentrándose en el bosque; a paso lento ya que se le dificultaba con aquel vestido. Hasta se preguntó si era buena idea ir así, pero estaba bien… solo iría a investigar.

Ya bien en el interior del bosque se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna anomalía, y decepcionada ya se había hecho la idea de irse cuando sintió la presencia de algo; se sintió observada también, y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a luchar.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó demandante – Sal de una vez y acabemos con esto – le retó con seguridad.

Estiró su brazo para tomar su boomerang y… maldiciendo recordó que no lo traía consigo – _"¡Estúpida!"_ - se recriminó, pero comenzó a correr para resguardarse; subió las telas del kimono para hacerse la tarea más fácil, y se colocó detrás del tronco de un árbol. Okay, ¿Qué hacer? No contaba con su Hiraikotsu, tampoco con las cuchillas de su traje – _"Pero tengo mi espada y dos bombas de veneno_." – Sango suspiró tomando fuerza – _"Si tengo suerte el individuo pasará de largo sin notarme, si no, obligada a sorprenderlo con mis bombas y atacarlo con mi espada" _

Esperó nerviosa lo que ocurriría, escuchando atenta cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Y escuchó unas pisadas acercándose, a un paso tranquilo y rítmico. Cada vez más cerca los pasos; y cuando estos pasaron su escondite, en un movimiento rápido lanzó al suelo las bombas de veneno, y con su espada se disponía a atacar al desconocido, pero este la esquivó sin esfuerzo y con un movimiento de mano le cortó la mascarilla para el veneno que tenía puesta Sango. Esta se sintió en apuros cuando se vio desprotegida, así que rápidamente se alejó del humo venenoso que amenazaba con matarla.

Afirmada de un árbol tosía y tosía intentando recuperar el aire.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? – escuchó una voz fría y molesta – ¿Debería matarte? – le preguntó de forma arrogante. Sango seguía tosiendo.

- Haz lo que quieras, no me verás suplicando por mi vida – orgullosa no controló sus palabras.

- ¿Piensas que no lo haré muchacha necia?

Sango ya recuperada, se coloca bien parada en su sitio y levanta el rostro para encararlo. Pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja, un joven demonio alto de cabellos blancos y ropas del mismo color la miraba atentamente, su rostro denotaba sorpresa y confusión. Su ceño fruncido aunque le daba un aspecto amenazador, lo pasó por alto porque lo que acaparó toda la atención de ella, fueron sus profundos ojos color oro; sí, profundos y cautivadores.

Pero el hechizo en el que estaba inmersa se desvaneció cuando el youkai quiso avanzar hacia ella; apurada se colocó en posición de ataque.

- Claro que no lo harás, porque yo no te lo permitiré – declaró segura de si misma, sabía que estaba en una clara desventaja por el hecho de no portar su boomerang, pero debía mostrarse confiada ente él.

Por el contrario el demonio no mostraba actitud alguna, la miraba con ojos indiferentes y duros.

- ¿Intentarás atacarme? – le preguntó serio.

Sango se preparó y con la espada en alto se lanzó al ataque, sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, pero aún así ni siquiera alcanzaba a tocarlo; este esquivaba sus estocadas sin esfuerzo y mientras lo hacía no perdía detalle del rostro de ella.

Si, ahora estaba seguro de que era ella, más cerca como estaban podía ver sus ojos, su nariz y hasta sus labios a la perfección; su rostro era el mismo de siempre, se le dificultó estar seguro en un principio por lo diferente que traía el cabello, además del corte de este. Sintió una tranquilidad al haberla encontrado; siguió esquivando para poder observarla en movimiento; la parte de su pelo suelto se movía al compás de sus pasos y a él le pareció tan interesante.

Pero Sango se dio cuenta de que él solo estaba jugando con ella, y que no tenía intenciones de atacarla; así que de un brinco se alejó unos metros.

- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a pelear? – preguntó enfadada y sorprendida.

- No – le dijo con su rostro inmutable. Esta solo lo miró un tanto desconfiada, ¿qué hacía un demonio tan poderoso en ese lugar? _– "Acaso él…"_ – ¿Eres tú el causante de las desapariciones? - lanzó la pregunta para ver su reacción, pero absolutamente nada cambió en su semblante.

- Nunca caería tan bajo como para alimentarme de humanos – sus palabras las escuchó en sus oídos como arrastradas y desganadas, aún así tuvieron un extraño efecto en ella; ni siquiera alcanzó a sentirse ofendida por el trasfondo del comentario. Y tuvo que tragar toda el agua que se había juntado en su boca para poder volver a hablar.

- Y… ¿qué haces en estos bosques? – le preguntó seria. Sintió su mirada intensa, sus dorados ojos no perdían la atención de su rostro. Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y desvió la vista sin quererlo.

Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en él, solo vio una espalda avanzando hacia el interior, y sus cabellos blancos balanceándose al ritmo de su caminar.

- ¡Hey! Espera, detente – lo siguió con el fin de alcanzarlo, aún con un poco de desconfianza; ya que nunca se sabe cuando los youkais pueden atacar. Siguieron avanzando otro tramo, entre los árboles hasta que volvió a insistir. - ¡Hey! ¿Podrías detenerte! – le interrogó con voz irritada. El demonio se detuvo y la miró por sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz aterciopelada sonaba indiferente en sus oídos. Sango parpadeó un poco avergonzada por ser tan insistente. Pero pasaba que ella debía saber que ocurría en ese bosque. Sí, eso era.

- Te hice una pregunta y no la haz contestado – le dijo parándose firme en su sitio, pero el enigmático demonio simplemente siguió su marcha. Entre sorprendida y enfadada por ser ignorada, Sango tomó l tela de su vestido y rápidamente avanzó hasta colocarse frente a él, impidiéndole el paso. Tenía un poco de confianza en que este no le haría nada, así que se aprovechó de eso y preguntó con voz clara y sus manos en las caderas - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – este la miró un tanto descompuesto por su accionar; se sintió satisfecha al percibir en una diminuta cantidad un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro del youkai. Gesto que desapareció en un segundo.

Se miraron directamente, con tres pasos de distancia. Sango por fin tuvo el mejor ángulo para contemplarlo con detalle. Su cuerpo frente a ella se alzaba como una muralla, duro e inquebrantable; y su rostro, el conjunto en si, hacía un todo que llegaba al punto de una anormal belleza; y comenzó una exploración por el mismo, admiró su piel blanca como porcelana, se veía suave y cremosa, sus labios delgados pero carnosos, su nariz perfecta era recta y fina; una hebra blanca llevó su vista a su cabello platinado, liso y brillante, y sus ojos… Sin darse cuenta se sumergió en un transe cuando se topó con dos orbes doradas mirándola directamente. Aquellos ojos transmitían una sensación tan familiar; y comenzó a sentirse extraña, su respiración se aceleró, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras que su cara comenzaba a calentarse; él no dejaba de mirarla, parecía como si se sintiera satisfecho de producir en ella aquella sensación, ya que le vio hacer una mueca con un lado de sus labios. Sus labios… aquel demonio… ¿alguna vez habrá besado? ¡No! Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Sango se asustó de sus propios pensamientos; mirándolo con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal; pero él cerró sus párpados privándola de aquellos ojos color oro. Y comenzó a avanzar, pasando a su lado.

Se estaba yendo otra vez sin responder. Su cuerpo reaccionó sin su consentimiento sujetándolo por el brazo.

- N-No me has respondido – tartamudeó con lo apurada que soltó aquellas palabras.

Con la reciente acción de Sango la distancia entre ellos se vio drásticamente reducida, y ella cada vez sentía más unas sensaciones como deja vus; situaciones familiares y no se explicaba por qué. El youkai la observaba mientras esta se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Luego de aquella pequeña distracción volvió a sentir la mirada determinada de la chica sobre él. Bien, ella era obstinada, debía tener presente eso.

- ¿Y? – volvió a insistir. Él suspiro mentalmente.

- Espero – fue la corta respuesta que recibió. Sango frunció el ceño ante esa palabra, ¿aquel joven le estaba jugando una broma?

- ¿Qué esperas? – preguntó esta vez. Y detectó una pequeña vacilación en él, estaba entre contestar o no a su pregunta. Lo vio cambiar un poco la posición de sus pies para quedar frente a frente con ella. Sango sintió sobre ella una mirada con un aire reprimido; minutos que se hacían eternos los envolvían a ambos. -¿Qué es lo que…? – iba a volver a preguntar pero calló al ver al demonio acortar la distancia que los separaba; contuvo la respiración cuando este delineó con la garra de su dedo índice el hueso de su mandíbula, y al inclinarse hacía ella sus cabellos cayeron desde su hombro formando una cortina plateada, generando un ambiente íntimo entre ellos.

Sango aunque un poco asustada por tales acciones, se sorprendió de que se sintiera… bien, y no hacía nada por detenerlo.

La garra en su mandíbula se dirigió hacia su cuello, bajando lentamente, se sentía un poco adormecida pero no perdía de vista aquellos dorados ojos, que comenzaban a transmitir indescifrables emociones. Pero cuando sintió sus garras pasearse por su clavícula expuesta por el modelo de kimono, sus instintos de exterminadora la pusieron alerta; se alejó rápidamente del youkai repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de advertencia de su padre – _"Nunca confíes en un demonio" _– retrocediendo se puso a una distancia considerable.

Una vez se hubo tranquilizado, enderezó bien su cuerpo, estiró con orgullo su fino cuello y con su cabeza en alto habló.

- No creas que esto quedó aquí, nos volveremos a ver – una vez dicho esto se fue al instante del lugar.

- Eso espero – susurró Sesshomaru una vez que Sango a varios metros de distancia se dio la vuelta para perderse de vista.

Había avanzado todo ese tramo de espalda con el fin de no perder de vista los movimientos que pudiera hacer él, si es que hubiera cambiado de opinión y ahora sus intenciones fueran atacarla. Era astuta y muy desconfiada; otras cosas que tendría que tener presente.

* * *

Una vez fuera del bosque pudo respirar tranquila; que susto había pasado y que rabia que sus ataques no hubieran servido; pero no volvería a ocurrir, la próxima vez estaría preparada y… calló cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusta, ¿por qué pensar en ir a atacarlo si él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño? Se cruzó de brazos, talvez lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así, se ahorraría problemas, además quizás aquel demonio pudiera darle algún tipo de información sobre lo que ocurría en el bosque por las noches.

Decidió dirigirse al castillo ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, una vez allí se reunió con su padre para informarle de su llegada y los datos recopilados.

* * *

Ya lista fue directo a su habitación asignada, entró y se sentó en el futón… suspiró con la vista fija en el suelo, parpadeó repetidas veces mientras los minutos pasaban; así mismo comenzó a mirar la habitación, sus límites y detalles, pero sin demasiada atención; ya que tenía la mente en blanco.

Frunció el ceño volviendo en si.

- Pero ¿qué diablos me sucede? – preguntó al aire son ningún cambio en su rostro. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, la observó mientras decidía si acercarse o no, luego de un momento se impulsándose con sus manos se levantó y caminó hasta ella, apoyando su mano derecha en el marco del ventanal se arrodilló en uno de los cojines a su disposición.

Bajó su mirada hasta sus manos posicionadas sobre sus piernas, cerró fuerte sus párpados, apretó los dientes y…

- ¡Ag! ¡Que tonta he sido! – rompió el silencio sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y los codos afirmados en sus piernas – Soy tan estúpida, Dios mío. ¿Cómo… - respiró y botó el aire fuertemente - ¿Cómo me pude permitir tal acercamiento? Pude haber resultado herida – Sango se recriminaba una y otra vez su inmadura acción – Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas – se dijo ya más calmada – Yo no permito tales acercamientos – su respiración se aceleró un poco – Y menos de un demonio – sus ojos se cerraron – Nunca dejo que nadie me toque – y tuvo que tragar cuando sintió sus propios dedos tocando su cuello, e inhaló de forma exagerada cuando hizo el mismo recorrido por su mandíbula hasta el hueso sobresaliente de su clavícula, de forma lenta, sin presionar demasiado; y su mente ya nada pudo decir…

_Su espalda se encontraba contra el tronco de un árbol; era de día pero los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a tocarla debido a las inmensas ramas con verdes hojas de los árboles del bosque. Miraba de forma embelezada al youkai de joven aspecto frente a ella. Sabía que no podría evitarlo esta vez, ya que sus grandes manos la sujetaban por la cintura, la distancia era mínima, y ella sabía que él tenía toda la intención de que esta desapareciera._

_- Ya deja de huir de este momento – su tono bajo se escuchó más aterciopelado que nunca, y aunque su rostro estaba serio, sus orbes doradas mostraban una mezcla de emociones: tranquilidad, paciencia y un brillo reprimido._

_- ¿Y si no soy como ella? No quiero desilusionarte – su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de preocupación._

_- No lo harás – lo escuchó seguro de sus palabras y ella cambió su semblante por uno sorprendido, para terminar con su acostumbrada sonrisa tímida que a él tanto le gustaba, aquella vergüenza que la hacía ver tan adorable – Tú eres ella, sabes que ambas son la misma persona._

_- Lo se, pero sigue siendo mi primer beso – se sonrojó al quedar en evidencia y desvió su vista hasta la altura del suelo._

_Su corazón latió más rápido cuando unos dedos con garras se posesionaron bajo su mentón para levantarlo, aún así ella no le miró. Solo lo hizo cuando un sacudón la recorrió entera al sentir la filuda punta de una garra pasear por toda su mejilla en forma vertical, para luego acariciar los límites de su mandíbula, y seguir por la longitud de su cuello; ella cerró sus ojos al soltar un suspiro, dejándose disfrutar de aquella sensación extraña que le producía._

_El youkai frente a ella no perdía detalles de ninguna de sus respuestas, y aprovechando el momento en que ella volvió a mirarlo decidió tomarla por sorpresa e ir inclinándose lentamente en su dirección, ella miraba atónita como este se iba acercando con los ojos fijos en su boca; entonces comprendió que ya nada podría hacer, así que esperó expectante, con la respiración entrecortada y su corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho; el nerviosismo se hizo presente en su estómago y apretó sus ojos cuando con movimientos lentos el youkai fue eliminando los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de sus labios._

_Su cuerpo de tensó al instante en que él presionó su boca contra la suya, sus pequeñas manos hechas puños se dirigieron a la tela de las mangas blancas para sujetarse; él comenzó a moverse despacio para que ella pudiera responder más relajada, fue un beso lento y tierno; cuando se separó para observarla ella aprovechó para respirar nuevamente al tiempo que se lanzaba a los fuertes brazos escondiendo su sonrojo en el amplio pecho, abrazándolo dejando así descansar sus manos en la espalda de Sesshomaru._

Su vista se fue enfocando hasta que pudo distinguir lo que estaba frente a ella, la tela de su kimono arrugado por la fuerza de su mano empuñada y su otra mano sujetaba la tela en su pecho.

- Era… ¿Era el demonio que vi en el bosque? – no lo podría creer. ¿Por qué había imaginado eso? ¿Tanto le había afectado lo que ocurrió? Como para imaginar que la besaba; porque estaba claro que era ella la chica que vio, la ropa que portaba no era suya y aquella forma de llevar el cabello tampoco, pero era su rostro, su voz… en un tono más suave ella podía reconocerse. – Debe ser la edad, no hay otra explicación – se convencía de que era algo común que su cuerpo reaccionara a aquel youkai con forma humana; después de todo era verdaderamente hermoso y su aura enigmática le llamó mucho la atención.

Quizás mañana debería volver a ir al bosque. De cualquier forma eso lo vería mañana, se sentía un tanto cansada por lo sucedido ese día.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Soy una floja sin remedio; tenía el capítulo listo y todo... pero por irresponsable no lo escribía en el Pc. Bueno ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, solo me falta pulirlo y eventualmente escribirlo para subirlo jeje xD . Espero les haya gustado este ah! Por fin se encontraron, ya estaba bueno en realidad ¬¬' xd . Cuídence mucho!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones: **En Japón se celebra el día de Tanabata o Festival de las Estrellas; inspirada en un famoso cuento asiático llamado _La princesa y el pastor. _Y este mito intentaría explicar de cierta manera, el origen de la Vía Láctea. Esta leyenda tiene como protagonistas a dos estrellas en lugares opuestos de la Vía Láctea: Altair, la estrella de los vaqueros, y Vega, la estrella de las tejedoras.

Altair es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Águila. En cuanto a Vega, estrella de la constelación Lira y la más brillante del hemisferio norte. La gracia está en que están separadas por la Vía Láctea. Investigué y encontré tres versiones distintas, pero al final, decían lo mismo. Sólo se les permitiría reunirse una vez al año. El 7 se Julio.

En este capítulo aparece Himiko, que es con la que se inició todo este cuento de las reencarnaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo V: "¿Tú?"**

- Nos dividiremos la zona – anuncia mi padre – cada uno investigará, y quiero que traigan lo que encuentren – hizo una pausa para mirarnos uno por uno, siento un poco de tensión en el ambiente – Dispondrán de tres días; cinco, a los que se les asignen los lugares más alejados – "_ojala me asignen el busque" _ese pensamiento aparecía una y otra vez en mi mente… ya, para qué mentirme; estoy un poco intrigada por ese youkai; ayer imaginé que me besaba. Kami, siento arder mi cara. – Los lugares son los siguientes. El sector norte del pueblo – nadie responde, y decido bajar la vista para que no me lo asignen… el silencio continúa. "_Que alguien responda."_

- Yo iré- y siento que al instante mi musculatura se relaja.

- Bien. El sector sur – observo mi alredor; todos miran directamente a mi padre, parece que les da igual donde ir. En cambio yo, sólo pienso en uno.

- Yo – responden a mi lado.

- ¿Las montañas?

- Nosotros iremos – Hiroki mirando a dos de nuestros compañeros alzó la voz.

- Y ¿las afueras del pueblo?

- Déjenmelo a mí.

- Y a mí – el señor Nijillima respondió luego de su hermano.

- ¿Qué más queda? – oigo preguntarse a mi padre; creo que es mi oportunidad.

- El bosque aquí cerca – y me mira.

- Bueno, de eso puedes encargarte tú – asiento y cuando voltea, puedo relajarme completamente – Muy bien, tienen dos horas para alistarse y partir. A los que no se les asignó un lugar, se quedan conmigo investigando dentro del pueblo. Marchar.

* * *

Ya aseada y vestida con el traje de exterminadora, Sango se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros en la entrada de la fortaleza del terrateniente. Su padre los despide por última vez, y cada uno comienza a caminar hacia su objetivo.

- _"¿Realmente pasará algo en ese bosque?" _– Comenzó su monólogo interno cuando ya llevaba unos minutos caminando – _"Sólo sabemos que las personas que se adentran en él, desaparecen; pero nada me ocurrió a mí ayer" – _los dedos sobre su mentón le daban un aire intelectual a la exterminadora, se veía relajada y con un ritmo seguro, pero su mente era una maraña de dudas sin respuestas. – _"Me habrá dicho la verdad aquel youkai?"_ – Achicó sus ojos con desconfianza – _"¿No tendrán que ver con él las desapariciones?…Y si fuera él en realidad ¿qué hago?" – _Se detuvo en seco – "_Se nota a simple vista que es muy fuerte; y yo, me estoy dirigiendo directo a sus garras" –_ tragó un poco de saliva, pero continuó caminando hacia la dirección acordada. –_"Tentaré mi suerte, que sea lo que tenga que ser."_

Siguió caminando totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba frente al frondoso bosque. Se paró firme e intentó sentir alguna presencia; no sintió nada y se disgustó con sigo misma al desilusionarse un poco – _"Quizás se marchó"._

Comenzó a adentrarse entre los troncos de los árboles, buscando el lugar más propicio para instalarse; paso a paso dejaba atrás el límite donde acababa el bosque, y mirando todo el lugar seguía avanzando. No tenía idea de por qué todo le parecía normal ahí, no era como un lugar desconocido; sentía que por más que siguiera, no se perdería.

Siguió recorriendo hasta que encontró un espacio perfecto para instalarse, estaba cerca de la orilla del lago, podía divisarlo a la distancia. Dejó su morral con algunas provisiones en el suelo, al pie de uno de los árboles y una vez sólo con su boomerang a cuestas, decidió comenzar a investigar.

* * *

Estuvo toda la tarde en plan de reconocimiento, hasta se sorprendía de lo mucho que había estado caminando; el cielo ya mostraba señas de oscurecerse en poco tiempo, pero Sango ya no podía volver al lugar que escogió para pasar la noche, no alcanzaría a llegar a él antes de la noche, y no se iba a exponer concientemente al peligro. Así que recogiendo un poco de leña, se dispuso a encender una pequeña fogata, y sentándose un tronco se dispuso a descansar.

- "¿_Qué ocurrirá en este bosque? ¿Por qué las personas desaparecen?"_ – las dudas volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza – Pero, ni siquiera aparecen los cuerpos.

Sus ojos observaban el ondear una de las flamas de la fogata… no le gustaba el fuego, para nada. Siempre la inundaba un sentimiento de temor a quemarse, se imaginaba el escozor, y los vellos de su nuca se erizaban. Quizás también se debía a todos los sueños que había tenido, y para qué recordar el último, donde sintió todo como si realmente le estuviera pasando.

Miró rápido hacia su derecha al escuchar un ruido, tomó con su mano el agarre de su boomerang y esperó quieta.

* * *

- Tantas estrellas – Sango estaba de espaldas contra el suelo, a través de los árboles podía divisarlas un poco.

Después de mucho tiempo atenta al ruido, y darse cuenta que era nada, se tranquilizó. Miró hacia arriba y de a poco, terminó recostada observando el estrellado cielo. No había luna, lo cual le agradó. Debía reconocer que tampoco le gustaba la luna, y para eso sí que no tenía explicación alguna; casi a todas las personas les gustaba, y la miraban embelezados; para ella en cambio, siempre se sintió algo incómoda, donde quiera que mirara allá estaba, siempre a sus espaldas; observándola.

Continuó con su vista hacia el cielo, la relajaba demasiado el panorama frente suyo; las estrellas, millones de estrellas formando una especie de mancha cremosa que seguía hasta perderse en el horizonte superior, como el cuerpo de un dragón, o una serpiente. Se quedó en aquella posición durante mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sin mover ni un músculo y tirada de espalda sobre el pasto, habló para que el recién llegado supiera que lo había notado._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? – pero éste le respondió con otra pregunta._

_- No te importa._

_Se giró dándole la espalda al demonio parado a unos metros de ella, y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho sin dejar de mirar las estrellas; a lo lejos, también podía divisar la luna. Él en cambio, siguió en su posición observándola, realmente era una mocosa. _

_- Himiko – insistió._

_Pero ella continuaba con lo mismo, sin moverse; con el cabello oscuro desparramado por el suelo, y su kimono sencillo crema con dorado, sólo podía ser distinguido por la luz de la luna. Aburrido de su inmadurez, giró para marcharse. Ella al notar sus intenciones se afirmó apurada sobre sus brazos para verlo._

_- No, Sesshomaru espera…- calló avergonzada por lo desesperada que sonó, se levantó y caminó hacia él – No te vayas – le miró seria. Pero él pudo notar una tensión en esa mirada, y también en su semblante._

_Ella sujetó una mano del youkai con las propias, e inclinándose hacia el suelo, lo invitó a sentarse. Una vez así, y sin soltar su mano, afirmó su cuerpo en el hombro de él. Éste ya no volvió a hablar; la conocía, cuando estuviera lista comenzaría sola, no había necesidad de apuro. Así que se limitó a sujetar su mano. Estuvieron así durante minutos observando el cielo, hasta que por fin la escuchó._

_- Mi madre hace años me relató una historia – él en ningún momento dirigió sus ojos en su dirección, sólo la escuchaba atento – era sobre dos estrellas. Me pregunto si estarán hoy, ya que solamente pueden estar al mismo tiempo una vez al año – la sintió suspirar –. El rey del cielo tenía una preciosa hija, la princesa Orihime. Además, destacaba por su cualidad de tejer magníficamente. Tejía para los otros dioses al lado de un río en el cielo llamado Amanogawa. Debido a su poco tiempo libre, ella estaba triste porque no encontraría a alguien a quien amar; su padre preocupado, buscó a un hombre que la hiciera feliz – el demonio sintió la mirada de la muchacha sobre él – Entonces le presentó a un joven cuidador de bueyes llamado __Hikoboshi, el amor a primera vista los flechó a ambos y terminaron casándose. Pero por ese amor tan inmenso, olvidaron sus tareas, de modo que los dioses quedaron sin vestidos y el rebaño del joven, se repartió por el cielo – hizo una pausa y miró hacia el arriba, la línea tupida de estrellas era notoria en medio del oscuro cielo – El dios del cielo se encolerizó, y los separó. Para eso los colocó a cada lado del río. Nuevamente Orihime lloró desconsolada por no estar cerca de su amado,_ "Si mi deseo pudiera ser concebido, me gustaría ser conducida a donde esa persona está" _soltó la princesa; entonces una bandada de urracas blancas que pasaban se apiadó de ellos, y con sus alas formaron un puente para que pudieran abrazarse. Éstas prometieron volver cada año para formar el puente._

_- Una leyenda humana – soltó el demonio._

_- Sí, creo que nosotros somos Altair y Vega – terminó soltando la muchacha._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió? – la miró intensamente con sus dorados ojos. Y ella sintió que se quedaba sin aire._

_- Me comprometieron en matrimonio. En medio año me casaré con uno de los hijos del terrateniente._

* * *

Ya no había una oscuridad absoluta, y eso, sus sentidos lo percibieron; así que no le quedó más que abrir sus párpados. Comenzaba a amanecer, pero aún se podía divisar en el cielo las estrellas. Entrecerró los ojos, volvió a soñar con aquel youkai… ¿qué pretendía con eso? En el fondo sabía que nada bueno podría salir de aquello. Se sentó y miró lentamente todo lo que tenía en frente.

- Ese sueño.

Sango recordaba haber soñado todo eso antes, cuando pequeña; e intrigada por el mito, terminó preguntándoles a todos los ancianos de la aldea sobre él; quería saber si realmente existía o había sido propio de su imaginación. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando realmente, cada persona a la que se lo consultó le respondía que efectivamente, existía. En aquel entonces le causó mucha impresión, e intentando buscar la respuesta a eso, comenzó a escribir cada sueño que tuviera; pero no duró mucho, después empezó su entrenamiento, y se olvidó complemente de todo lo demás.

- Pero esa vez, la imagen de la persona a mi lado no se distinguía.

Se puso en pie y caminó en busca de una parte del lago para asearse. – _"Entonces, realmente era yo la del sueño, en ese tiempo tenía la sospecha de que fuera yo pero mayor; ahora esa imagen me recuerda cuando cumplí 16 años."_

Caminó entre los árboles con dirección determinada – _"Hacia la derecha, siempre a la derecha" – _tenía clara la ubicación del lago, había caminado todo en línea recta desde que entró en el bosque, ahora sólo debía doblar y listo.

Luego de haber caminado un cuarto de hora, lo divisó; una de las orillas del extenso lago. Estaba llegando al límite de los árboles cuando sin verlo venir, quedó paralizada. En el límite de la orilla, estaba él. No hizo más que sujetarse con la mano en el tronco a su lado, y mirarlo de espaldas a ella. ¿Sabrá que ella estaba ahí? ¿La habría notado? Y su pelo platinado se meció con la brisa. Y con eso, Sango sintió un mareo. Toda aquella situación era idéntica al recuerdo que tuvo antes de partir a la misión. Lo que creyó una mujer de largos cabellos plateados… era en realidad el youkai.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **He decidido continuar el fic, la verdad es que siempre estuvo en mi mente hacerlo, pero sufrí durante mucho tiempo un bloqueo sobre esta parte. De hecho tengo terminado el siguiente capítulo, que actualizaré durante el fin de semana.

Espero haya gustado :) Creo que de a poco se podrá entender todo jajaja. ¡Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaraciones: **Capítulo sobre la primera, Himiko. Para que no haya confusiones.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: "Primer adiós" **

- Entiéndeme por favor – le rogué después de ver su reacción. Mis ojos y mi rostro iban tomando un tono rojizo a medida que todo ocurría. Y él, lo único que hacía era permanecer de espaldas a mí; impidiéndome la visión de sus facciones.

Durante toda la noche me imaginé las posibles respuestas que pudiera tener; y mis posibles reacciones de cómo poder actuar ante ellas. Pensé en cómo actuar frente a un Sesshomaru furioso, con un Sesshomaru indignado, uno que actuara como si no le importara, uno resignado, incluso un Sesshomaru comprensivo y buscador de soluciones; pero nunca se me pasó por la mente verlo así.

- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? – me puse rígida por su tono de voz, fría e irónica, como la primera vez que nos conocimos; aquella forma de hablar que había dejado de usar cuando estaba conmigo. Eso fue como un golpe duro en mi pecho; pero estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias. – ¿Que mañana te unirás a otro? – me dolían sus palabras, me hacían sentir sin fuerzas, sólo deseaba que la conversación acabara y poder sentarme para respirar normalmente; ya que el nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con ahogarme. – ¿Eso quieres que entienda? – nuevamente ese tono de voz, y me hizo temblar.

- ¡Perdóname Sesshomaru! – mi voz sonó como un gemido lastimoso – pero…- las terribles palabras que quería pronunciar no podían salir de mi boca. Sabía una vez dichas ya no tendría marcha atrás. Aún así tomé valor y las dije, con el dolor de mi alma – Yo no deseo huir contigo… porque no te amo – y morí, sentí que mi interior se quebraba, y que un peso invisible caía sobre mí.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta? – sigues con tu tono frío; me gustaría poder lanzarme a tus brazos, y que me consolaras sin saber - ¿Segura que esa es tu respuesta? – e insistes, y me haces tanto daño al obligarme a mentirte nuevamente.

- Sí, esa es. No quiero huir contigo – te quedas quieto y callado; y yo desearía poder ver las expresiones de tu rostro; si es que acaso tienes una.

- Muy bien. Es lo que tú quieres – dices aquello y emprendes la marcha. ¡Te vas! Y la distancia cada vez se va ampliando más y más. _"No, no, no, no, no, no puedes dejarme."_ No puedes irte sin decirme a donde. Quizás nunca más te pueda volver a ver si es así, por favor ¡vuelve a mí!

- No…– se me escapa de los labios el lamento más amargo. Debo decirle que no es así; tengo que detenerlo. Pero ¿cómo? Tendría que explicarle todo y será más difícil. No importa, después decidiré eso, por el momento deseo estés a mi lado. Te amo – ¡SESHOMARU! – grito a todo pulmón mientras corro tras él; corro y corro, paso tras paso hasta detenerme tras su espalda y hundir mi rostro en su cuerpo; mis manos también toman las blancas telas como forma de impedirle irse – No, por favor… – susurro entrecortado.

- Dime qué pasa – sueltas como una orden. Y yo me tenso antes tus palabras.

- Nada, n-no ocurre nada – me suelto de ti y te volteas para mirarme.

- No me mientas – tu ceño se frunce y tus ojos muestran su enojo.

- Yo… - miro directo a tu estómago – Yo no estoy mintiendo - curvas un lado de tus labios en una sonrisa irónica; sé que me estoy comportando como una mocosa… siempre me dices.

- Entonces ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud? – tus palabras me descolocan, y te miro con los labios semiabiertos – Ayer me decías que huirías de todo conmigo, y ahora ¿ya no quieres? – mis sorprendidos ojos están clavados en los tuyos - ¿Realmente me crees estúpido para creerte eso? – no sé cómo responderte, mi mente se quedó trabada y no logro inventar algo para contestarte. Siento que estás perdiendo la paciencia, y me tomas por los hombros en un firme agarre; y tu toque es mi perdición. Debo salir de aquí, tengo que irme, sino, no lograré que esto acabe.

- Suéltame – digo despacio, y comienzo a moverme intentando liberarme de tus manos; pero me sujetas con mayor fuerza, y en mi desespero lucho oponiendo resistencia, sabes que soy muy terca.

En un movimiento logro que una de tus manos me suelte y avanzo en la dirección contraria a ti; pero la mano con que aún sujetabas mi hombro derecho, sujeta firmemente la tela del kimono rojo oscuro con pétalos dorados en las mangas, y su parte baja de la falda. Y tropiezo, y caigo; pero tú también eres arrastrado conmigo, sólo que como siempre, mantienes tu porte elegante en toda situación; y el verte simplemente arrodillado da la impresión de que siempre has estado así, porque tú quisiste. Desde tu posición me observas tirada en el suelo, con el vestido desarreglado y toda mi parte derecha desnuda; mi pecho está a la vista y creo que en cualquier momento lo tomarás con tu boca, y me dejarás de espalda en el suelo por no poder soportarlo…¿alguna vez no fue así?. Pero no haces nada, y sintiéndome un poco rechazada intento cubrirme con la tela, levanto mi vista para saber qué haces, pero tú sólo miras atento mis ojos, nada más que eso.

- Basta Himiko – y por fin la escucho, tu voz. Aquel tono de voz que sólo usas conmigo, tu rostro siempre serio ahora me muestra una mueca cansina, y tus ojos… suspiro, y ya resignada a todo me lanzo a tus brazos, aquellos que desde un principio había deseado realmente.

Con mi rostro en tu pecho y mis brazos rodeándote, te siento más calmo; mis lágrimas mojan tu yukata blanca pero no te importa, en cambio, tus manos se posan en mi cabeza y espalda, sin moverlas; aún así sé que viniendo de ti son tus deseos de reconfortarme, y aquello me hace tan feliz.

Después de un momento, cuando ya me he calmado un poco, me separo de ti y frente a frente nos observamos.

- Lo siento tanto – Sesshomaru, yo… necesito tocarte.

Cada una de mis manos se dirige a tu cabeza, y la tomo por debajo de tus orejas acercándote a mí; es que ya no lo soporto. Cierro mis párpados para tomar tus labios con los míos; y tú respondes sin oponerte, contestando mi caricia; yo sin esperar más profundizo inmediatamente el beso, que toma un sabor a desesperación, y es que, Sesshomaru… moriré si no te tengo. Tu lengua se introduce en mi boca, y por la intensidad de tu avance comienzo a retroceder, soltándome para apoyar mis manos en el pasto.

Sujetas con tus firmes manos mi espalda, para posicionarme acostada a lo largo del mullido suelo; colocas tus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y a la altura de mi cabeza tus antebrazos, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarme. Yo mientras te abrazo el torso y estrujo la tela en tu espalda.

Mi respiración hace tiempo ya acelerada, al igual que mi ritmo cardiaco; me demuestran que tú eres el único que puede causar estas cosas en mí. Ayer, cuando mi prometido me besó, sinceramente no sentí nada; y ahora tú haces que no pueda controlarme en ningún sentido.

Un tanto apurada, suelto el amarre en tu cinta con tus espadas, y las lanzo a un lado; lo mismo intento hacer con la armadura de tu hombro, optando al final por aceptar tu ayuda para poder retirarla.

- Sesshomaru, te necesito – tus ojos me regalan un brillo intento, y es que sé te agrada que pida por ti; nos volvemos a besar con pasión mientras mis manos se adentran en las telas blancas de tu traje; tocando tus pectorales marcados y tu abdomen plano pero firme.

Terminas el beso y suelto un sonido de protesta, pero al instante comienzas otro en mi cuello; repartiendo suaves toques en este, hasta que comienzas a lamer y mordisquearlo; sensaciones muy placenteras. Mis suspiros llegan perfectamente a tus oídos, haciendo que insistas en tal acción; ladeo la cabeza para hacerte la tarea más fácil, mientras traslado mis manos desde tu pecho a tu espalda por debajo de tus brazos y la tela, tocándote piel con piel. Te acaricio y empujo hacia abajo, mientras yo me arqueo para presionar nuestros cuerpos.

- Hazme el amor Sesshomaru – te insisto sin vergüenza, pues ésta quedó atrás a lo largo de dos años… dos años, quién lo creería. Tus besos llegan hasta el centro de mi busto, y con tu mano tomas el pecho anteriormente expuesto, lo acaricias y aprietas; yo me veo obligada a comenzar a respirar por la boca para no ahogarme. Una de tus manos se desliza sin prisa por todo el costado de mi cuerpo hasta adentrarla por la abertura de las telas, yo separo mis piernas para ti - Hnn – y me tocas directamente con tus dedos. Tus – Hnn. ¡Ah! –… tus caricias son insistentes y arqueo mi espalda, esta vez de forma involuntaria – No… Hmm – sigues tocándome, y en poco tiempo yo – ¡Seshh-shoma-a…!- muerdo mis labios no queriendo hacer más sonidos, el orgullo me gana; jadeo con los ojos cerrados intentando reponerme del orgasmo. Pero no me das tiempo, ya que separas más mis piernas y te posicionas entre ellas para comenzar a introducir tu erección. – No, espera. ¡AH! Ah, Hnn – No esperaste a que me preparara mentalmente para recibirte, y por eso comienzo a gemir sin control; parece que fue tu pequeña venganza por lo anterior.

Tus embestidas fuertes y seguras, nos hacen estremecer completamente; mis uñas en tu espalda de seguro dejarán marca de este momento, pero no me importa; éstas sanarán como también lo hicieron muchas otras. Seguimos con el vaivén de las caderas durante varios minutos más; estar a tu lado me hace olvidar lo que me espera mañana; sé que debo hacerlo… por mi familia, por mi amigo y para vivir sin el remordimiento de la culpa – _"Sinceramente, espero que comprendas mi decisión" _

_-_ Te amo Sesshomaru – te miro directo a los ojos – Recuérdalo, siempre lo haré; en esta o en otra vida.

- Y yo te buscaré hasta encontrarte.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **En un capítulo anterior igual se trató sobre una de las reencarnaciones, pero esa era Natsumi, que es la tercera. Seguiré un patrón en el cual, cuando se hable de alguna de ellas en la historia del "tiempo actual", el capítulo que siga será alguna vivencia pasada con la protagonista de la cual se habló.

Eso, gracias :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaraciones:** Seguiré explicando de apoco el tema de las reencarnaciones, pero para que tengan una idea más lúcida de ellas, las pondré en orden: Himiko, Saya, Natsumi & Sango. Pero los capítulos dedicados a éstas, sólo serán sobre Himiko y Natsumi. Para que no haya confusiones.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

"Luego de haber caminado un cuarto de hora, lo divisó; una de las orillas del extenso lago. Estaba llegando al límite de los árboles cuando sin verlo venir, quedó paralizada. En el límite de la orilla, estaba él. No hizo más que sujetarse con la mano en el tronco a su lado, y mirarlo de espaldas a ella. ¿Sabrá que ella estaba ahí? ¿La habría notado? Y su pelo platinado se meció con la brisa. Y con eso, Sango sintió un mareo. Toda aquella situación era idéntica al recuerdo que tuvo antes de partir a la misión. Lo que creyó una mujer de largos cabellos plateados… era en realidad el youkai."

* * *

**Capítulo VII: "Días juntos"**

_- ¿Era él? Aquel que apareció en mi recuerdo… el que también apareció en mi anterior sueño ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me lo estoy imaginando en todas partes? _– Sango no podía entender, no cabía en su cabeza lo que pasaba con aquel youkai. No tenía una explicación aparente para ello. Y eso la frustraba.

Seshomaru en cambio, estaba tranquilo a orillas del lago, la había sentido desde hace varios minutos, pero optó por quedarse en su lugar; le interesaba saber qué intentaría ella. Podía notar a simple vista que no era como Natsumi, tímida e insegura, sino por el contrario, una muchacha dispuesta a afrontar las cosas sin vacilo.

Sabía que era muy pronto para decirle la verdad, tenía el conocimiento de que seguramente ella no estaba preparada aún para entenderlo; si es que llegaba a creerle todo lo que tenía para decirle. Aún así, deseaba que todo acabase para poder acercarse sin que lo atacara, sin ver confusión ni cuidado en sus ojos. Cuantos años sin ella, sin su aroma, sin sus caricias; la necesitaba en cuerpo y alma.

Mientras él analizaba todo el tema, Sango no había perdido el tiempo, y avanzando entre los últimos árboles que marcaban el límite del bosque fue acercándose al demonio, tenía una seria sospecha de que quizás el hecho de que no abandonara su mente pudiera ser una señal, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hablar si es que sabía qué ocurría en el bosque y así solucionar el problema de la aldea.

Se acercó despacio por las dudas, quizás él no quería ser molestado y ella estaba otra vez ahí tentando su suerte; pero atenta a sus movimientos, se detuvo cuando éste volteo la cabeza en su dirección, ella contuvo el aire y sólo lo dejó escapar cuando el youkai volvió a mirar el lago.

- ¿Tú otra vez, humana? – habló serio y despacio.

Sango se quedó sin habla y sin respirar, al parecer ese demonio la podía dejar sin aire en cualquier instante. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse, odiaba no poder controlarse, ¿qué tenía él que la ponía así?

- Necesito preguntarte algo demonio – Sesshomaru la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué se creía la exterminadora utilizando aquel tono despectivo? Ella era una simple humana, de esa raza que tanto lo asqueaba – Es sobre el mismo tema de la vez pasada – habló con un poco más de calma al sentirse incómoda por el aura agresiva que comenzaba a emanar del youkai.

Pero él no respondió, se quedó quieto con sus ojos cerrados, tranquilizándose. Recordaba que muchas veces su orgullo fue el causante de momentos violentos con Himiko; pero ella le decía que era normal, él sentía que se le estaba domando y era algo que no podía aceptar. Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, necesitaba tranquilizarse sino quería cometer alguna imprudencia.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Sango lo miró confundida – Ey, te estoy hablando - _¿Qué pretende? ¿Otra vez se marcha?_ – Ah no, no escaparás – se susurró a sí misma con determinación en la voz.

Lo siguió con paso seguro mientras se adentraba entre los árboles, simplemente caminaban, él unos siete pasos delante de ella. La exterminadora le hablaba y hablaba preguntándole hacia donde se dirigía, pero Sesshomaru estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Él… sólo recordaba.

* * *

_- ¿Qué pretendes perra? – le gritó encolerizado mientras rodeaba el delgado cuello de la mujer con su mano, y sus ojos rojos ya no mostraban otra cosa que ira._

_- Sesho… maru – intentó hablar, pero apenas pasaba aire por su garganta. Comenzó a sentir miedo, y eso, él pudo verlo en sus ojos que se volvieron acuosos. Al notar el temor en ella, se obligó a tomar aire y calmarse._

_- ¿Qué intentabas? ¡Habla! – habló fuerte y demandante. Mientras soltaba un poco el cuello de Himiko._

_- ¡Yo sólo quería intentar otra cosa! – gritó a la vez que las lágrimas caían consecutivamente por sus mejillas. _

_- Chiquilla estúpida – soltó definitivamente el pálido cuello, y sus ojos volvieron a tomar su color dorado tan característico – No intentes subirte sobre mí otra vez… – se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse - …podría matarte en un arrebato. Que te quede claro que soy yo quien te toma, no al revés. _

_No quería verla llorar, así que terminado de acomodar su ropa, la miró de reojo y salió de aquella pieza de madera que Himiko usaba como escondite de los guardias del palacio. Dejándola ahí sollozando mientras él se internaba en el frondoso bosque. Cuando Himiko ya no sintió su presencia cerca, se tiró sobre las mantas blancas rompiendo en llanto, apretando las telas entre sus manos mientras escondía su rostro entre éstas. A veces sentía que lo odiaba por provocarle tristeza, por ser tan insensible, pero lo aceptaba porque era un demonio… ya había dejado mucho de su orgullo poniendo su atención en ella, una simple humana como él decía._

_Después de ese incidente, Himiko no volvió al bosque en una semana._

* * *

-¡Hey!

Con el grito de Sango, Sesshomaru volvió en sí y su vista se enfocó en el camino que seguía. Suspiró cansino tras recordar aquel episodio; recordaba también haber estado muy molesto por no contar con su compañía durante todos esos días. Al igual que él, Himiko era muy orgullosa.

Cuando su atención volvió a mantenerse libre de recuerdos, comenzó a escuchar la voz de la joven exterminadora que lo acompañaba, podía notar que ella también poseía un gran orgullo, pero más que eso, sobresalía en ella la testarudez y la insistencia. ¡Tanto que hablaba esa mujer! Sesshomaru terminó girándose hacia Sango para que ésta callara de una vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondió suspirando el youkai.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo con exasperación la exterminadora - ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ignorarme? ¿ah? – lo miró seria, colocando las manos en su cintura en una postura demandante.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada color oro directamente hacia ella, chocando ambas miradas. Ella al sentirse un poco disminuida estiró bien el cuello y levantó un poco el mentón. Luego notó como el demonio quitaba la vista de su rostro y la guiaba hacia su cuerpo, se sintió expuesta con el traje de exterminadora tan ajustado. Tragó saliva y habló rápido para que dirigiera la atención a su rostro nuevamente.

- ¿Q-Qué ocurre en el bosque? – y cumplió su cometido, ya que Sesshomaru volvió su vista a sus ojos de inmediato – La otra vez le pregunté ¿eres el responsable de las desapariciones en la aldea?

- No me hables de esa aldea – Sango lo miró dudosa – Y no sé de qué me hablas – aquella mirada y su rostro inmutable. Sango no perdía detalle de ellas, no se veía molesto pero tampoco se podía decir que estaba feliz.

- Vamos, algo debes haber sentido, ¿desde cuándo estás en éstos bosques? – volvió a insistir.

- Puedo contar más de sesenta amaneceres aquí – dio un paso en dirección a la mujer, pero ella se quedó en su sitio analizando la información.

- Más de dos meses… - él observaba los dedos de la chica en su mentón y su boca entreabierta. Cuando sólo le faltaban tres pasos para llegar a ella, ésta lo notó - ¿Qué hace? – preguntó sorprendida, no se esperaba el avance del demonio; comenzó a respirar acelerada por la cercanía – _y ahí está, esa sensación en mi estómago; ese deseo de que se acerque más, esas ganas de rozarle una hebra de cabello, ese anhelo de que su mirada no deje de centrarse en mí… ¿Quién eres?_ – pensó confundida.

Sesshomaru redujo los pasos que los separaban, y se sorprendió también al ver que ella no reaccionaba de forma defensiva; ¿no pensaba alejarse? Definitivamente esta mujer era impredecible, la primera vez que se vieron fue muy cautelosa pero en ese momento y a pesar de la cercanía no hacía ningún movimiento. Quería rozarle la mejilla e intentar besarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que volvió a ver en sus ojos confusión. Sango lo vio cerrar los ojos y girarse para continuar caminando.

- ¿Planeas seguirme hasta la noche?

- Si es necesario, sí.

- Ya te dije lo que sé.

- Pienso que sabes más de lo que dices.

- Testaruda.

* * *

- ¿No te sientes solo? – alzó la voz en medio del silencio. Mientras con una ramita movía los leños prendidos en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo podría? Me seguiste todo el día.

- No pareció molestarte – quiso picarle para ver qué decía. Miró en dirección al árbol frente a ella; ahí estaba él, sentado en una de las ramas. Pero no hubo respuesta, y volvieron a estar en silencio.

* * *

Ya sólo quedaban cenizas en lo que alguna vez fue una fogata. Sango estaba sentada en el suelo con sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas. No escuchaba ningún ruido sospechoso, no ocurría algo que llamara su atención.

- ¿Cómo pueden haber desapariciones en este bosque y no haber siquiera una pista? – susurró afligida – Tendré que volver a la aldea sin ninguna información.

Alzó nuevamente su mirada para ver al youkai, éste continuaba en la misma rama y la misma posición que lo vio hace tiempo ¿estará durmiendo?

- Durante todo el tiempo que he estado en el bosque, te puedo decir que solamente he sentido la presencia de humanos.

Sango parpadeó repetidas veces al escucharlo, al parecer el demonio tenía información sobre el caso, quizás no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero quizás sabía que cosa no estaba ocurriendo.

- Mmm, si solamente han sido humanos los causantes de las desapariciones, eso explicaría la presencia limpia de demonios; pero no explicaría la ausencia de cuerpos. Si son ladrones o asesinos, habría sangre y no sé… algo – la exterminadora comenzaba a pensar según la información que Sesshomaru le proporcionó – pero no hay nada, es como si los hubieran absorbido, y eso sólo un demonio puede hacerlo.

* * *

- Soy una exterminadora ¿y tú?

Sesshomaru dirigió lentamente su mirada en dirección a la chica en el suelo frente al árbol en que estaba. La miraba con notable confusión ¿No era obvia la respuesta? Acaso ¿no era obvia su afirmación también?

- Deja de buscar conversación y duérmete. Comienzas a hablar incoherencias.

- Por lo menos hablo.

* * *

Y por fin estaba dormida, después de guardar silencio a cada una de las preguntas que le hacía la chica, ésta calló; y podía sentirse libre de mirarla cuanto quisiera. ¿Qué edad tendría? Se notaba por sus rasgos marcados que parecían los definitivos, que rondaba los dieciocho años. ¿Estaría casada? Las mujeres humanas a esa edad ya hasta tenían por lo menos un hijo ¿sería el caso de ella?

Bajó del árbol sin perderle la mira, caminó en su dirección y al estar frente a frente se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura; pronto amanecería y ella tendría que volver. Y quizás no se verían otra vez.

Frunció el ceño por su pensamiento.

- Eso nunca.

Ella estaba afirmada en el tronco del árbol, con sus facciones suaves a causa del sueño. Sesshomaru tomó su mentón con delicadeza, guiando su rostro directamente hacia el de él; comenzó a acercarse y sólo se detuvo cuando sintió la respiración de Sango, calma… eso sentía proveniente de ella; durmiendo tan relajada sabiendo que está en presencia de un demonio; acaso ¿confiaba en él?

Un poco más de claridad se vertió sobre el bosque y los ojos de la exterminadora se apretaron listos para ser abiertos; pero Sesshomaru no se movió ni un centímetro y esperó a que ella despertara.

Y así, unos marrones ojos comenzaron a ser expuestos frente a él, y sobre ellos un pálido tinte púrpura los enmarcaba, seguido de unas largas pestañas negras que revoloteaban intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había; pero fue capaz de verlo. Los preciosos ojos dorados frente a ella, con la mirada sólo en ella; se quedó quieta y notó cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar que había aguantado la respiración todo ese instante. Sesshomaru esperaba alguna reacción por parte de ella, que lo alejara, que gritara, que intentara golpearlo; pero no hubo nada.

Todo esto pasó en apenas dos segundos, Sango acababa de abrir los ojos al despertar, vio los destellos color oro del demonio y al instante, dejó de verlos para sentir una presión en sus labios. Sus ojos de abrieron a más no poder y no lograba razonar nada más que el demonio de cabellos platinados y ojos del material más precioso, la estaba besando. Y no era como en sus sueños o recuerdos, esta vez lo sentía de forma máxima, cálido y con fuerza. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a intentar corresponder; no era su primer beso, en juegos cuando pequeña ya había dado a algún que otro compañero; pero éste era un beso real, con sentimiento, con entrega, con necesidad, con pasión.

Sentía que perdía fuerza y el poder del youkai iba apretándola más contra el tronco, el beso se iba tornando más apasionado y ella no quería quedar atrás; pero la falta de aire se hizo presente en ella y tuvo que separarse. Sólo ahí notó que la tenían sujeta por los hombros y que ella estaba estrujando las telas en el pecho de él.

Luego de todo el movimiento, la calma retornó a ellos y Sango cayendo en cuenta de lo ocurrido, abrió la boca sin tener algo que decir. Sesshomaru solamente se puso de pie para mirarla desde lo alto, tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué me…?

- No importa – la cortó – Ya es de día, debes irte.

Sango permaneció sentaba durante unos minutos más, no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. La habían besado y ella no hacía nada ¿Eso era lo que ella quería? En el fondo de si misma, sentía que la respuesta no era la moralmente correcta.

* * *

Se preparó para emprender camino hacia la aldea, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento al demonio. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿A él le pasaba lo mismo que a ella? ¿Era eso?

- Ya sabes cuál es el camino.

- E-eh, sí. Si lo sé.

-Bien, márchate entonces.

Se quedó quieta en su sitio, mirando contrariada el suelo. Debía irse, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería. ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué eso le preocupaba? Se giró enseguida en su dirección.

- El otro día me dijiste que estabas esperando algo, aquello que esperas ¿cuánto se demorará? – le preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sesshomaru la miró con un poco de confusión, ¿a ella le preocupaba que no se volvieran a ver? Y soltó un pequeño ruidillo. Algo le latía dentro que lo dejaba tranquilo.

- No me iré pronto – pudo ver como la chica relajaba su musculatura imperceptiblemente.

- Me llamo Sango ¿y tú? ¿Tienes nombre?

- Aún no es tiempo de que lo sepas.

- ¿Qué?

Sango dejó de verlo por un segundo y ya no estaba, un poco asustada tomó su boomerang y lo posicionó delante de ella. No estaba. ¿Dónde había ido el demonio? Dejó pasar el tiempo para ver si aparecía y la atacaba o lo que fuera, pero no apareció.

- Se fue – Soltó su arma y se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra, tocó sus labios y comenzó a recordar el beso – Éste si fue real, éste si me ocurrió a mí. Ya no es mi imaginación – Volvió a tomar aire sonoramente, sentía un poco de calor. – Por Kami-sama, nos besamos – su mente seguía divagando en ideas sueltas – Un youkai.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Estoy de vacaciones, así que podré continuar más rápidamente la historia. Porque a mí me gusta, y espero a ustedes también.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaraciones:** Historia que no sigue el transcurso de Inuyasha. Creo eso lo debí haber anunciado en el primer capítulo xD

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

- Me llamo Sango ¿y tú? ¿Tienes nombre?

- Aún no es tiempo de que lo sepas.

- ¿Qué?

Sango dejó de verlo por un segundo y ya no estaba, un poco asustada tomó su boomerang y lo posicionó delante de ella. No estaba. ¿Dónde había ido el demonio? Dejó pasar el tiempo para ver si aparecía y la atacaba o lo que fuera, pero no apareció.

- Se fue – Soltó su arma y se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra, tocó sus labios y comenzó a recordar el beso – Éste si fue real, éste si me ocurrió a mí. Ya no es mi imaginación – Volvió a tomar aire sonoramente, sentía un poco de calor. – Por Kami-sama, nos besamos – su mente seguía divagando en ideas sueltas – Un youkai.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: "Ápice de verdad"**

Sango se dirigía al palacio con pasos decididos, con la mirada atenta en los lugares del suelo que pronto pisaría, y su ceño fruncido hacia parecer que su mente estaba trabajando a todo ritmo. Pero no era así, sólo estaba concentrada intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en el bosque a su espalda. Cualquier pensamiento ajeno a eso era bienvenido, pero era casi inútil; ya que ahí iba su atención al mismo suceso: el beso, el bendito beso. Apretó su mandíbula por el sarcasmo y por consiguiente su mente se dirigió instantáneamente al youkai de cabellos platinados.

¿Es que no tenía descanso? Desde que comenzó la misión que todo se había vuelto una locura, algo ilógico y totalmente fuera de su control. Y eso era algo que odiaba, no poder controlar las cosas que sucedían en su propia vida; realmente no se asemejaba en nada a predecir pasos durante una batalla.

¿Qué quería el destino? Seguramente estaba jugando; Kami-sama la tenía en la mira y pensaba que sería divertido experimentar con ella, colocarla en medio de su místico y enigmático juego en el que una exterminadora se enamora de un demonio con aspecto humano; porque otra explicación no había. Pero ella no caería en ese destino predeterminado, ella obviamente no se enamoraría.

- ¿Dónde se ha visto que un exterminador…con… con un youkai? – _Por favor_ – Me va a explotar el cerebro – se detuvo molesta consigo misma, y es que lo peor de todo era que no sabía si lo que había ocurrido le desagradaba, ¿será que era adicta al peligro? ¿Tendrá que ver algo con eso? Lo más seguro es que sí, ya que no encontraba otra explicación. – Y ese maldito demonio se atrevió… - suspiró intentando calmarse, no debía descontrolarse, quedaba muy poco para llegar al pueblo y no sería prudente que la vieran en ese estado – Claro, ahora me preocupo de lo prudente – _Que inconsecuente._

No, ella no caería en el juego de un dios, ella no se enamoraría de un demonio; volvió a detenerse mirando la tierra hablándose a sí misma. Aunque el youkai sea la perfección materializada, se decía; y aunque su respiración se detenía cada vez que sus orbes doradas se posaban en ella, la voz en su cabeza se escuchaba cada vez menos segura - Aunque me haya besado… - tenía el rostro compungido, era difícil creerse esas palabras hasta para ella misma, su resolución no era tan fuerte como esperaba y eso la alertó.

Siguió caminando sin perder de vista sus propios pasos, ni la tierra o el pastizal que pisaba, otra vez cualquiera pensaría que estaba muy concentrada maquinando algo, pero ahora era verdad, intentaba decidir qué le diría a su padre y a sus compañeros, al terrateniente en especial.

Quizás no era la indicada para esta misión, si esto continuaba podía entorpecerla y eso era algo que no permitiría. No era seguro que siguiera visitando el bosque, no mientras estuviera él ahí - Nunca más vendré a este bosque – habló resuelta. Y continuó su caminar presuroso para llegar al palacio y darse un baño, despejarse, quizás entrenar un poco y definitivamente dormir.

* * *

Dentro de su habitación se dejó caer sobre el cómodo futón, su cabello húmedo y suelto se esparció alrededor de su cuerpo mientras de vez en cuando tocaba con sus dedos su frente y miraba fijamente el techo de madera oscura, intentaba ordenar sus ideas para decidir qué sería lo más acertado de decirle a los demás sobre su descubrimiento en el bosque.

- Definitivamente todo es culpa de su aspecto – murmuró para sí misma Sango – Si no fuera tan…hermoso – su rostro, su nariz. ¡Era eso! Se dio cuenta, una simple atracción, después de todo el demonio tenía forma humana y era hermoso. Cerro sus párpados – Maldito crecimiento.

Después de un rato por fin su mente calló, sus manos tocaban ambos lados de su cuello mientras iban bajando despacio hasta los huesos de la clavícula, los delineó delicadamente pero cuando volvió a aparecer en su cabeza la imagen del youkai abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, y nerviosa observó su entorno.

- Debo distraerme.

Se levantó decidida a despejar su mente, aún no podía hablar con su padre sobre la investigación que realizó en el bosque, ya que él, según le habían anunciado, se encontraba en el centro del pueblo y llegaría al atardecer. Así que Sango caminó por los pasillos de madera del gran palacio; deseaba llegar al jardín del que tanto había escuchado pero no lograba localizarlo, caminó durante varios minutos hasta que por fin al abrir una de las tantas puertas corredizas lo divisó, maravillada por lo frondoso y verde del paisaje, dio unos cuantos pasos por la corredera de madera hasta donde comenzaban los peldaños hacia la tierra; sonreía tranquila mientras la brisa movía su largo cabello marrón oscuro. Se sentía tan bien.

Un movimiento cercano a ella la puso en alerta en seguida, haciéndola girar en su dirección.

- Tranquila jovencita, no era mi intención asustarte – Sango relajó sus músculos al reconocer al anciano consejero que estaba junto al terrateniente el día de su llegada.

- No se ofenda, es sólo la costumbre – sonrió para él.

- Dicen que tenemos los jardines más hermosos del sector – habló indicando con la mirada los alrededores – deberías ir a ver.

- Sí, creo que eso haré – giró para quedar directamente frente al anciano, y pestañó dudosa por la expresión que le dedicó, fue tan solo un segundo, quizá otra persona no lo habría notado pero ella sí, fue un segundo donde vio desconcierto y confusión en su mirada.

- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, me retiro – soltó rápido y serio, antes de adentrarse por el pasillo que llevaba al interior del palacio.

Sango lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista – _Pero que extraño e incómodo_ – pensó - _¿Habrá sido mi cabello suelto? A veces me tapa el rostro, donde no tengo el amarre de la cinta blanca _- frunció el ceño un segundo – O quizás se molestó por el kimono tan elegante que estoy usando – miró detenidamente la tela rojo tinto con pétalos dorados, terminando por hacer un mohín – Pero es lo único que me dejaron usar.

* * *

Caminaba con sus sandalias de madera sobre el pasto perfectamente cuidado, sentía cierto remordimiento al pisarlo y quizás estropearlo, así que cada paso que daba lo hacía con calma y precaución. El jardín era realmente maravilloso, paseaba entre grandes árboles, con troncos macizos y hojas verdes, otros en cambio se veían mucho más delicados, con un cuerpo color plomo y encantadoras flores rosadas o blancas enmarcando toda su parte superior, los caminos estaban organizadamente marcados y cada cierto tramo se encontraban asientos de piedra para descansar y disfrutar del entorno, también habían sectores con diversas flores de variados colores, y casi llegando al final, como un premio a los esforzados que llegaban hasta ahí, había una lagunilla con un puente de madera que lo cruzaba. Realmente maravilloso, en el agua se podían ver algunos pececillos dorados que nadaban, y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta estar sobre el puentecillo afirmada en la baranda mirándolos. Sango estaba impresionada por la vista del jardín, era verdad todo lo que contaban de él.

Sentía un poco de nostalgia ahí en medio, tenía un sentimiento de pertenencia no cumplida, como quien hace algo con mucho esfuerzo y después otro lo cambia por completo, volviéndolo otra cosa; algo que ya no es tuyo. Afirmó sus antebrazos en la baranda de madera y posicionó su mejilla izquierda en el dorso de la mano, continuaba observando los peces, se sentía relajada, hasta que recordó algo.

_- Pero imagínatelo – le hablaba a un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes – Todo este sitio con bellos árboles de cerezos y limones, darán hermosas flores rosadas y blancas durante la temporada de abundancia – la chica de unos catorce años sonreía emocionada._

_- No sé si a mis padres les gustaría Himiko – el chico dos años mayor se cruzó de brazos – Este sitio siempre ha estado así._

_- Quiero un jardín. Y créeme, tu palacio se vería mucho mejor con uno – ahora la que se cruzaba de brazos era ella – Además necesito hacer algo, ya llevo casi un año aquí – sus ojitos se volvieron suplicantes. _

_- Bueno, está bien. Hablaré con mi padre; después de todo si deciden casarnos éste será tu hogar también – la miró preocupado. Ella le devolvió la misma mirada._

_- No digas idioteces, ya se me ocurrirá algo – suspiró._

_- De veras que dices te casarás con el youkai que habita el bosque – el chico sonreía intentando contener la risa que le producían las ideas de su amiga._

_- Pero si existe – le gritó molesta – Ya lo decidí, cuando tenga la edad adecuada me casaré con Sesshomaru._

– Sesshomaru – susurró.

La vista de Sango volvió a enfocarse, agua, peces, muchos peses dorados. Levantó la vista y vio verde, árboles verdes. Estaba en el jardín. ¿Y ese recuerdo? ¿Qué era eso que vio? –_ Himiko_ – pensó – _¿Youkai que habita el bosque? – _Y esa niña era demasiado parecida a ella cuando era menor.

- Ya vienen de nuevo esas imágenes – habló con cansancio.

Miró el cielo, se estaba pintando anaranjado anunciando el atardecer, seguramente su padre ya habría llegado del pueblo, así que decidió volver al palacio para conversar acerca del demonio que conoció en el bosque.

* * *

Me encontré con Hiroki al doblar uno de los pasillos dentro del palacio, se veía un poco agotado; seguramente ha llegado hace poco desde el lugar que investigaba. Nos miramos un segundo hasta que entrecerró sus ojos señalándome con determinación.

- Nos tienes buscándote por todo el palacio mocosa – Hiroki siseó la última palabra con vehemencia – Ahora mismo venía desde el piso de tu habitación, no me había dado cuenta que estás sola en ese piso.

- Sí, es que las visitas femeninas solamente se quedan en el tercer piso de esta área; por eso estoy rodeada de piezas vacías – le respondí ignorando lo primero que dijo.

- Ah – soltó sin importancia – Como sea, tu padre nos pidió buscarte, creo iremos al pueblo.

- ¿Al pueblo? – pregunté desconcertada. Hiroki se limitó a alzar los hombros.

* * *

- Padre – le hablé para que supiera de mi presencia.

- Sango – me miró, estaban reunidos todos mis compañeros de batalla – Que bueno que estás aquí, ya han llegado todos desde los sectores a los que fueron a investigar.

- Ah sí, yo tenía que contarte algo – le dije, pero me cortó con un tono alegre.

- Hija, mañana hablaremos de las averiguaciones que cada uno hizo – me dijo tranquilo – Porque hoy fui al pueblo y nos invitaron a una celebración, creo que en esta región veneran la luna; así que iremos a compartir con los pueblerinos que tan amablemente nos harán un lugar entre ellos, y de paso celebraremos nosotros que todos hayan llegado a salvo y que aprovechen de distraerse, pues se lo merecen.

- Pero padre, tengo algo importante…- volvió a interrumpirme.

- Sango, hija. Mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras, ahora quiero descansar – me sonrió de una forma tan paternal que no dije una palabra y le devolví la sonrisa – Bien. ¡Vamos!

* * *

En las calles había mucho movimiento, yo caminaba en una especie de fila junto a mis compañeros, mirando cada puesto de artesanías y comida; iba junto a Sango quien no paraba de decir que todo olía delicioso y que muchos de los bocadillos que ahí había apenas en ese momento sabía que existían.

Debo reconocer que en un momento la miré con desagrado, se llevaba todo a la boca después de preguntar qué contenía, e intentaba por todos los medios que yo también los probara.

- Que no quiero, entiende.

- Por favor Hiroki, prueba éste, sólo éste – me miraba colocando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro unas bolitas de masa con pulpo.

- No – pero qué desagradable puede ser esta muchacha cuando quería.

- Hiroki aprovecha, es algo que acaban de inventar y trajeron el pulpo desde la costa, puede que nunca más puedas probarlo – rodé los ojos por su insistencia, y cuando volvió su atención al vendedor decidí desaparecer de su lado – Y mira éste, son camarones… ¿Hiroki?

* * *

- Maldito Hiroki – ya no estaba para nada de buen humor, mi supuesto amigo me dejó sola en medio de la multitud, con la boca llena de todas esas exquisiteces que no pude seguir comiendo por el mal humor que me causó su partida. Quizás donde esté – No pienso buscarte.

Decidida a pasar sola un tiempo de la velada continué mi camino por las calles del pueblo, todo estaba iluminado y olía delicioso. Podía ver a las mujeres muy arregladas con kimonos alegres y elegantes, los hombres con sus yukatas se veían todos muy atractivos; los niños corrían y reían agitando distintas cosas en sus manos, desde lámparas de papel hasta volantines de colores. El ambiente era muy ameno y después de recorrer casi todos los puestos me encuentro con la pequeña Akane que conocí al entrar al pueblo; ella también me vio y corrió hasta donde yo estaba.

- ¡Sango! – me sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

- Buenas noches Akane ¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde está tu madre? – le pregunté preocupada, no la divisaba por los alrededores.

- Me dejó aquí un rato, es que el viejo Shuzei está contando historias en la fogata – me contaba alegre – Estamos todos los niños allá. ¡Vamos Sango! – Akane me tomó de la mano y ni tuve tiempo de contestar cuando ya estaba trotando en la dirección que me guiaba la niña.

Y efectivamente llegamos hasta el final de un pasaje donde había un anciano casi sin cabello, estaba sentado con su bastón frente al fuego calentándose, y alrededor de la fogata unos diez niños, también un par de adultos y unos pocos jóvenes. Me quedé parada lo suficiente cerca para escuchar lo que hablaba el hombre, y Akane afirmó su espalda en mis piernas.

- …y así entonces, el pueblo pudo mantener alejado al demonio de la luna, o eso creyeron inocentemente - ¿Demonio de la luna? - Porque la gente en ese entonces no comprendía al demonio y cada veintidós años durante largos doscientos años, las sacerdotisas lunares escogían a una pequeña para que cuando se cumpliera el plazo sacrificarla, quemándola luego de vertir la sangre de su cuerpo – Los pequeños niños lo escuchaban atentos con sus bocas abiertas - Era justo en luna llena cuando les prendían fuego, esto era sobre una superficie de piedra después de rociarlas con un aceite especial – No pude dejar de escuchar horrorizada el relato del anciano, y tuve que tragar saliva porque sentí mi garganta seca, la historia era igual a uno de mis sueños.

- Pero viejo Shusei, ¿por qué ya no lo hacen? – preguntó intrigado uno de los pequeños niños que se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

- Pues porque se dieron cuenta de que no era el sacrificio de las mujeres lo que el demonio blanco deseaba; y lo hizo notar claramente cuando dejó caer su furia sobre nuestro pueblo. Hoy ustedes ven las casas, el palacio y hasta su jardín en esplendidas condiciones, pero hace unos cien o doscientos años esto tenía otra apariencia – lo miro atenta a cada palabra, siento el pecho apretado - Según se contaba en mi familia el demonio blanco destruyó todo.

- _Todo era distinto – _pensé por las palabras del anciano, sentía una incomodidad tremenda y observaba todo mi entorno, las casas de madera, sus ventanas y las direcciones de los pasajes en donde estábamos. Sentí mi estómago encogiéndose cuando escuche reír al hombre.

- Pero no olvides chiquillo – lo miró con comprensión en sus ojos – no son más que leyendas.

- Viejo Shusei – le gritó Akane desde mis piernas – Cuéntanos la historia del demonio blanco y la princesa Himiko - _¿Himiko?_ – mi mente retumbó ¿Otra historia del demonio de la luna? – Escucha Sango ésta es mi favorita – me susurró la pequeña.

- Pequeña Akane – la observó el anciano – Bueno, déjenme recordar como empezaba – apoyó su mentón sobre las manos que tomaban su bastón – Hace unos mil años, llegó a palacio una chiquilla de unos catorce años de edad, era muy alegre y energética; le llamaban Himiko porque era tan resplandeciente como el sol – El anciano sonrió - Había venido con el propósito de contraer matrimonio con el hijo del señor de estas tierras cuando ambos tuvieran la edad adecuada; ellos se conocían de pequeños así que creyeron no habría inconvenientes. Pero no contaron con que la luna hipnotizada por los cabellos largos y oscuros de la joven, su belleza y por sobre todo su personalidad tan radiante, se obsesionara con ella – Nadie hablaba entre los presentes, todos estamos atentos - Nadie lo previó, pero la princesa iba día tras día al interior del bosque a encontrarse con un demonio macho con forma humana. – _Oh, por Kami_ – La luna lo hizo a su semejanza, de tez pálida y largos cabellos blancos, ojos felinos que pasaban del oro al rubí cuando se enojaba, volviéndose un lobo gigantesco que arrasaba con lo que tuviera en frente, porque otra cosa que no fuera destrucción no había en su naturaleza - _¿En el bosque? ¿Un demonio blanco? -_ Su verdadera forma de lobo la vinieron a descubrir muchicimos años después, cuando destruyó el pueblo tras el sacrificio de la última chica, al parecer también cautivó el corazón del demonio, ya que tenía un gran parecido con la princesa Himiko – el anciano se detuvo a analizar la idea – Como sea, su verdadera forma era un gran lobo de pelaje plateado y una media luna purpura tatuada en su frente – _El youkai del bosque_ – Pero antes sólo se tenía conocimiento de su forma humana y de su envidia al heredero de estas tierras, ya que al cumplir dieciocho años lo comprometieron para contraer matrimonio con su adorada Himiko – _Himiko… es el nombre que escuche en mi recuerdo - _Cuentan que el día anterior a la celebración de la ceremonia, la princesa se encontró con el demonio de la luna en el bosque, para contarle de la decisión de asistir a aquella ceremonia donde se entregaría a su futuro esposo, pero él celoso y con la determinación que si ella no era suya no lo seria de otro, el día de la boda apareció en la habitación de la princesa y la asesinó, nadie sabe de qué forma, sólo encontraron su cuerpo en los brazos del demonio blanco en aquella habitación. Después de esto se libró la primera batalla entre aquel demonio y nuestro pueblo.

_- No puedo… - lloraba la joven mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo – No puedo casarme._

- _Señorita, en unos momentos ya comenzará todo, por favor apresúrese en salir – escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta corrediza - ¿Señorita Himiko? –insistían una respuesta._

_- Sí… - y se quedó quieta hasta que dejó de escuchar movimiento._

_La verdad es que ella no deseaba casarse, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ya le había dado su palabra a su amigo, le había prometido que todo se efectuaría sin ningún problema, además así su familia no sería acusada de traición y definitivamente podría vivir en paz, no con la culpa acechándola si se escapaba… aunque aún no sabía si eso sería vida._

_- Sesshomaru – susurró en medio de lágrimas._

- ¿La oíste Sango?

-¿Ah?

- Es realmente una historia triste ¿no crees? – volvió a preguntar la pequeña a Sango.

- Sí… - respondí dudosa.

- Viejo Shusei, ahora cuéntanos sobre el monje que habitó la montaña – escuché a lo lejos como el anciano comenzaba a contar otra historia para los niños, pero mi mente se quedó estancada en un solo pensamiento. ¿Por qué reconocía los nombres? ¿Qué tenían que ver conmigo? Y ¿Cómo es que los veo una y otra vez en mi mente?

* * *

Caminaba deprisa en dirección al palacio, ya lo comprendía todo; Sesshomaru era el nombre de aquel youkai con el que interactuaba en el bosque, la descripción era idéntica a él, su cabello platinado, sus orbes doradas y por sobre todo, la blancura y la media luna púrpura en su frente. Ya no había errores, era el demonio que había destruido el pueblo hace muchos años atrás.

Todo era una señal, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Aquel demonio era por el que temían todos en el pueblo, definitivamente tenía que ver con las desapariciones. Todo esto tenía que ser una señal. Era la única explicación.

Llegó a su habitación, cambió sus ropas por las de exterminador y colocando su boomerang en la espalda, salió directamente al bosque; el demonio era peligroso y había que exterminarlo.

* * *

Ya dentro del frondoso bosque, su mente dejó de darle la señal de alarma la cual había estado guiando sus pasos en todo momento. Ya pensando frío para formular la estrategia, consideraba si era prudente acercarse sola al demonio; después de todo según contaba era muy poderoso.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a pensar, ya que frente a sus ojos comenzó a aparecerse de entre las sombras la razón principal por la cual ella estaba ahí; el demonio de la luna, tenía que ser él.

Y ella, ahí; quería escuchar de su boca la confirmación a sus pensamientos. Porque si no era verdad, habría hecho bien al no traer a sus compañeros; y aunque sonara ingenuo, cabía en ella una ínfima porción de esperanza.

Sesshomaru la había sentido apenas cruzó el límite del bosque, y el sentir en ella el olor a ansiedad y adrenalina, alertaron sus sentidos. Así que sin pensarlo se dirigió a su encuentro.

Sango se quedó quieta en su sitio, tomando la cinta atada a su arma, lista para protegerse en ocasión de que la atacara, ya no podía confiarse en ningún momento.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Habló calmo. Ella en cambio respiraba rápidamente.

- ¿Significa algo para ti el nombre Himiko? – lo soltó sin rodeos. Y observó claramente como por una fracción de segundos, los ojos de demonio se abrieron un poco – Entonces es verdad.

- ¿Qué es verdad? – avanzó un paso.

- ¡No! No te acerques demonio – Sango colocó delante de su cuerpo a Hiraikotsu – No es la primera vez que estás aquí ¿no? – más afirmando que preguntando. Pero Sesshomaru no respondió. – Tú. Tú fuiste quien destruyó la aldea.

Sesshomaru cayendo en cuenta que la chica ya sabía todo, comenzó a hablarle sin reparos.

- Sabes por qué lo hice – Sango dejó de respirar, sus palabras eran oscuras y calmas; acaso ¿nunca se descontrolaba? - Me defendía… y la segunda vez no pude contener mi ira.

- ¿Te defendías? Tú mataste a la princesa – lo encaró directamente, no pudiendo creer cómo se justificaba – Y aunque digan que son leyendas, aunque los pueblerinos hayan adaptado lo que pasó, yo sé que no es así, yo sé que no son leyendas – él la miró directo a los ojos, ella se estaba desesperando – Lo veo cada vez que sueño, cada vez que recuerdo. Tú eres Sesshomaru – Se quedó quieto, ya tenía cierta información; la chica estaba recuperando la memoria mediante pequeños ápices de verdad, de pequeños sucesos en su mente. Pero al parecer, aún no tenía toda la información como había pensado en un principio. A fin de cuentas ella no recordaba todo el papel que jugaba en la historia - Y yo tengo que exterminarte.

* * *

Lo atacó sin pensarlo, realmente no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la exterminadora; él esquivo el ataque sin dificultad, y notaba que eso la desesperaba. Vio venir el boomerang directo a su cuerpo para impactarlo de lleno, pero con su látigo de luz maligna mandó a volar lejos el arma que colisionó contra el suelo, enterrándose en la tierra.

Esto no tenía sentido, ¿por qué estaba luchando con él? ¿Cuál era el propósito? ¿Qué ganaba ella con eso?

- Detente – le había ordenado. Pero Sango rápidamente se arrastró por el suelo para recuperar su boomerang.

- Pensé que a pesar de tu poder no tenías malas intenciones, pero eres un peligro para la aldea.

Volvió a arremeter contra él, ésta vez de forma más certera; pero aun así él pudo esquivarlo.

- No lograrás nada, ni siquiera puedes tocarme – la retó, su orgullo nunca abandonaba sus palabras y eso frustraba a Sango.

La sintió repentinamente calma, como analizando cada cosa que podría hacer, seguramente intentaba planificar alguna estrategia para atacarlo. Pero no surtiría efecto en él.

Ella le volvió a lanzar el boomerang con fuerza, iba directo su cabeza y si no se movía seguramente podría partirla en dos, iba a golpearlo con su mano para evitar el golpe, cuando divisó casi imperceptiblemente que la exterminadora corría en su dirección con una espada en mano. Alcanzó a golpear lejos el boomerang para esquivar la estocada, pero fue ahí que sintió un corte en sus costillas y líquido mojando su ropa. Quedó mirando a la exterminadora frente a él a escasos centímetros, antes de que ella saltara hacia atrás alejándose de él; instantáneamente bajó su vista a la zona afectada tocándose y admirando un poco de sangre en su palma. Lo había atacado; no, no podía ser cierto. Pero la imagen a metros de él era clara y concisa; Sango tenía en la mano una espada, pero no se encontraba manchada de sangre, y fue cuando lo vio; la cuchilla en el antebrazo contrario roja, goteando su sangre.

Sango se dirigía otra vez a atacarlo, cuando Sesshomaru la tomó de la muñeca y la levantó para lanzarla contra un árbol, escuchó cómo se quejó por el impacto y caía al suelo. Caminó lento hacia ella y sus ojos chocaron con los suyos, veía impotencia en ellos y un poco de temor.

- Ya basta – le ordenó nuevamente – Tus condiciones son muy distintas a las mías – y podía notar que ella lo sabía, era totalmente consciente de eso. Entonces ¿era por orgullo?

- Esto aún no acaba – la escuchó retadora, intentándose levantar.

Le molestaba mucho que la chica estuviera en su contra, luchando contra él; prefiriendo una aldea a la cual no pertenecía y la cual era culpable de haberlos separado no una, sino varias veces. Sus ojos se estrecharon y avanzó decido a encontrarla mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Ya se estaba hartando de toda esa situación.

* * *

Abrió los ojos temerosa mientras veía cómo se acercaba el demonio a ella; y le faltó el aire cuando no sintió sus pies tocar el suelo. La mantenía levantada por el cuello, y estrelló su espalda contra el tronco en el cual se había golpeado anteriormente. Toda esta situación no tenía cara de terminar bien.

¿La iba a matar? Sería lo más probable, pero en el fondo mantenía una ínfima esperanza, aquella que tenía desde el principio. Intentó soltarse del agarre, ya que al parecer no intentaba estrangularla, la presión en su cuello no iba en aumento, pero le fue imposible soltarse; el youkai tenía demasiada fuerza.

- Sessho…maru – apenas pudo pronunciar. Vio sus ojos cambiar, pero el agarre no aflojó.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que recuerdes todo? – soltó más para él que para ella.

No comprendía qué quería decir, ¿qué debía recordar? Los ojos del youkai en ese momento sólo reflejaban conflictos internos, que ella no era capaz de descifrar. ¿Qué sería? Acaso ¿tenía que ver con sus recuerdos en momentos de lucidez? ¿Verse una y otra vez en distintas situaciones que nunca vivenció? ¿Imaginarse con ropas, peinados y hablar de una forma que nunca había usado?

Todo pareció aclararse en su mente, Sesshomaru tenía que ver con todo lo que le ocurría. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía que recordar? Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse sin razón, sentía una angustia en su interior que le dificultaba respirar, ya no era solamente la mano del demonio en su cuello.

Pudo notar que Sesshomaru era testigo de todo el alboroto que era su mente, y vio en él un destello de determinación que la sobrecogió. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle?

* * *

Se acercó a ella, más y más a cada segundo que pasaba; terminando con su propio cuerpo pegado al de ella. Algo había notado, la chica ya no mostraba signos de intentar pelear en su contra; por el contrario, lo miraba expectante. Como si él tuviera la clave para descubrir algo, y ese algo, le daba la confianza para continuar acercándose a ella.

La acabó teniendo exactamente frente a frente, ambos ojos contra los otros, con la punta de sus narices casi rozándose; podía sentir el aliento tibio de la chica en sus propios labios, y aquella acción lo llamó casi instintivamente a besarla, era como una invitación.

Sango ya no intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero mantenía sus manos sujetas a su antebrazo, mirándolo embelesada. Al parecer para ella era obvio lo que sucedería y no intentaba impedirlo. Esto le dio más seguridad a Sesshomaru quien eliminó la distancia y presionó sus labios contra los de Sango; carnosos y cálidos labios.

* * *

Sango no se alejó, tenía la sospecha de que eso ocurriría, pero darse cuenta que de verdad estaba pasando la dejaba totalmente descolocada. Porque ésta vez no fue como la anterior donde despertó con los labios de Sesshomaru sobre los suyos, ahora estaba consciente en todo momento, lo cual hacía que tuviera que darse el tiempo para asimilar cada movimiento que él hacía sobre sus labios.

Lo miró a uno de los ojos color oro a través del beso, la estaba observando. Estaba observando cada movimiento que ella hacía; cerró sus párpados con fuerza y se concentró en el contacto. Abrió un poco sus labios y el beso se intensificó al sentir la lengua del demonio dentro de su boca, buscando la de ella. Se sentía tan familiar.

Sintió el cuerpo del youkai darle espacio y al instante sus pies tocaron suelo nuevamente, la mano en su cuello se posó fuertemente sobre su hombro, mientras la otra hacía lo mismo con el otro.

Sango comenzó a corresponder el beso con ganas, era una sensación tan extraña; sabía exactamente cómo moverse, podía predecir un poco en qué momento su lengua tocaría la de Sesshomaru y eso la embriagó. Con sus manos sujetó firme las telas en sus brazos, no quería que se separaran y por cosas del momento tiraba de él para que volvieran a juntarse.

Él lo hizo de inmediato, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella nuevamente; Sango estaba fascinada con el fornido cuerpo y la presión que ejercía sobre ella. Y tal parecía que Sesshomaru estaba en las mismas, ya que con una de sus manos la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola más contra él, haciendo casi insoportable las pequeñas descargas que sentía.

Dejó de experimentar la presión que el youkai ejercía en sus labios, para sentirlo en su cuello, así que comenzó a respirar agitada por ella. Hasta que sintió un persistente hormigueo bajo su estómago, mandándole pequeñas señales a su cerebro de placer. ¿Qué era eso que estaba experimentando? Era como que se perdía en el momento.

Él colocó una de sus piernas en medio de las suyas y se apretó más, y con la punzada que sintió no pudo más que llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, llegando a tocar la corteza del árbol. Sesshomaru aprovechó el mejor acceso a su cuello y continuó dándole atención.

Sango estaba en otro mundo, experimentando sensaciones que en su vida había imaginado. Pero cuando sintió a Sesshomaru darle pequeñas mordidas su mente hizo cortocircuito y se paralizó, sintió todo su entorno como una masa nebulosa, y en el centro lo único estable era ella y él. Comenzó a sentir el doble de las sensaciones antes descritas y se sujetó de las telas en el pecho del demonio, con su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Sesshomaru! – este le dio un mordisco mucho más fuerte que los otros, y ella no pudo evitar gritar. Iba a gritar otra vez, pero todo sonido se ahogó en su garganta y lo único que vio antes de que miles de imágenes y sensaciones se apoderaran de ella y su cuerpo; fue el cielo negro enmarcado por las copas oscuras de los árboles.

Ahora comprendía todo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, por fin Sango recuperó sus recuerdos; ya era hora según yo. Pido disculpas por la tardanza. Y espero les guste. Ciao.


End file.
